A Missing Artist
by blackshadow878
Summary: Mia, a well known tennis player/pop star, disappears from the from the fame world, moving back to her hometown in Japan. There she attends Rikkai-Dai and makes a few friends and finds romance. OC. Yukimura involved. Drama after ch. 13.
1. Chapter 1: Me, myself, and Tony

**Thank you everyone for waiting for this re-written, and hopefully better, version of "A Missing Artist"! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! I decided to take the prologue out. And I'm gonna keep a few things from the original prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Prince of Tennis**_**! I only own Mia, her family, the plot, and her false name! I don't even own the song titles that you'll see later!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Me, myself, and Tony  
_Mia's POV_

_Our favorite pop star, Mia, has disappeared from the music world. We have just got some information from her band member, Jake, that she left the concert last night in a storming rage, yelling that she would never return. We have no idea where she could be currently, but we all will try to find her. Now onto…_

I picked the black little remote, flicking the TV off with a satisfying click from the black box. I was tired of listening to them talk about me, my life, and how I walked out on my concert last night. Didn't they have anything else to do besides follow famous people just to get a scoop to make money? It was a pitiful job, one that only rats could do. Only the lowest of the people; the ones with no life could complete that job. They had no lives, as I saw it. They only cared about harming others just to earn a quick buck.

And then there was that little rat Jake who had nothing better to do but make my life a living hell just as all the reporters did all the time. He was despicable, always saying I was special to him in front of the camera then changing behind stage where he would be a real jerk. He would always push me away and every time I tried to make some changes into our music, he would always go against me, saying we didn't need the change; we just need a male singer. But of course he would say that. It was so like him to be that way, always egging me on and using his charm later on when the cameras were around.

Hissing in annoyance, I got up from the couch in my large living room, walking past a few paintings that hung on my walls and through a narrow hallway. Spotting the first door I could see, I walked into it, entering a sweet scented room that was a pale blue color with a four poster bed sitting in the middle of the marble tiled room. I walked around the bed, walking over to my golden colored mirror, looking into it to see my reflection. My usually straight, hip length, black hair was hanging wildly around my head, not lying flat even though I keep trying to tame it. And my eyes. My usually blue and perky eyes were dull and sunken in from crying most of the night. This was not how I wanted to look before I changed the way I looked for good.

Sighing, and cringing, I leaned over slightly, picking up a pair of scissors, bring them to me. From there, I picked up a lock of my hair, bringing the sharp metal closer to it, gently cutting off a long piece of it, letting it fall to the floor before continuing on, moving from lock to lock until my hair was shorter. My black hair now reached the nap of my neck, falling in layers on the top, making it a boyish cut.

I whined, looking at my shorter hair, running my fingers through the now straight-ish locks. I was changing myself into a boy. I couldn't be seen in Japan with my face, my hair, and my name. I could hear it all now, fans yelling out to me as I made my way to school, teachers asking for autographs, students bothering my studies for pictures, guys wanting to be with me. I couldn't handle it, just like I couldn't handle it right now.

"Mia-san, are you ready?" A servant asked, walking in with her hands held in front of her maid outfit.

I sighed, turning around to face my only true friend. "Yes Aneko-chan," I smiled warmly at her, walking over to her where she held a little box with a woman on the front with blonde hair. I took the box from her, cringing as I opened up the blonde dye kit. "Can you help me?" I asked Aneko, walking back over to my mirror, grabbing two chairs along the way. "Here," I patted the seat beside me. Aneko smiled warmly, walking over to the chair where she sat down. I followed soon after, handing her the dying kit where she began to mix the different chemicals together, making the room smell bad.

"Are you sure about this Mia-san?" Aneko asked, picking up a white brush and dipping it in the mixture before applying it to my hair without a reply from me.

I sighed, "I have to Aneko. What else can I do? Jake won't leave me alone unless I do something about him. Or at least unless I jump off the face of the Earth."

"So who will you be now?" Aneko asked, rhythmically applying the dye as I spoke.

"I'm going to be Tony. Tony Romano, an Italian student sent by his wealthy father to learn more about other cultures."

"But how will you tell them how you are very knowledgeable in other languages?" Aneko asked, dipping the brush in the mixture once again, moving to the back of my head.

"I will simply tell them that my mother was Japanese so she taught me Japanese and about the other languages, well, they can't ask if I don't speak them. Except for English. I'll just explain that I my homeschooling teachers were into English and enforced the language on me." I stated, repeating over all the excuses I came up with for when I went to Japan if they had any questions.

I heard Aneko giggle, "You are well informed aren't you Tony?"

"Of course," I smiled at her, watching as she put the dye down.

"There, all done. Now you have to wait an hour before washing the dye out and then your hair will be golden blonde for 5 months before you have to re-dye it again. All you have to do is dye your roots every now and then." Aneko stated taking the dye and walking into my bathroom where I heard the water turn on as she washed the little dye holder out. Soon she came back into the room, smiling as she sat back down.

"So what do you wish to do for an hour?" Aneko asked. I thought for a second, wondering as to what I should for about an hour's wait.

"I could sing a song for you as Tony," I stated, knowing that I was going to have Tony be a quiet person, one who sang and played guitar.

Aneko smiled, "Sure. But what song?"

I smiled, standing up from my spot, grabbing my guitar and my black pick. "I was listening to this one song by _Hinder_ and I wanted to try it out. Here goes nothing." I sighed, resting the electric guitar on my leg, strumming for the opening. **(A/N: for the song, just play along and pretend that there is only a guitar if you listen to it. Please? Oh and the song is **_**Nothin' Good about Goodbye**_** by **_**Hinder.**_**)**

_I rolled up my sleeves today_

_Cause I thought that this was over_

_But then you called to say_

_You forgot that broach of your mother's _

_Every time I try to cut the cord_

_You come crawling back with some excuse_

_You forgot something_

_There's nothing good about goodbye_

_I could swear I saw you cry_

_I always knew you'd wind up falling harder_

_There's nothing good about goodbye_

_Just say goodbye_

_I rolled up my sleeves today_

_Cause I thought that this had ended_

_But then you called again_

_To tell me how you're gonna blow my best friend_

_And every time I try to cut the cord_

_You come crawling back with some excuse_

_You forgot something_

_There's nothing good about goodbye_

_I can swear I saw you cry_

_I always knew you'd wind up falling harder_

_Falling harder_

_Every story has two sides_

_In the he-said-she-said fight_

_Always knew you'd wind up falling_

_Falling harder_

_There's nothing good about goodbye_

_Just say goodbye_

_Falling, falling harder_

_You're falling apart_

_Falling, falling harder_

_You're falling apart_

_Falling, falling harder_

_You're falling apart_

_Falling, falling harder_

_You're falling apart_

_There's nothing good about goodbye_

_I can swear I saw you cry_

_I always knew you'd wind up falling_

_Falling harder_

_Every story has two sides_

_In the he-said-she-said fight_

_She'll always end up falling_

_Falling harder _

I sighed, finishing up the song and placing the instrument down. "What did you think?" I asked, looking over at Aneko who was watching in amazement. I knew she has never seen one of my concerts live, she only watched them from recordings that my mother took just for her.

"You are really good, but you do have such a girly voice when you sing." Aneko stated with a wide smile.

"Shut up! That's because I am a girl smarty," I gently pushed her and we both began laughing.

Finally, after my fit of laughter, I sat up, looking over at Aneko who had a smile on her face. "I'm going to miss it here," I mussed, looking around and my large room, taking in everything.

Just then, my stomach growled at me for food. I looked down at the flat stomach then back at Aneko.

"I think he wants to eat," I whispered, covering one side of my mouth while pointing at my stomach. Aneko giggled.

"Of course," With that Aneko got up from the chair, walking into the kitchen with me following right after her.

*45 minutes later*

"Hm…that was good food Aneko," I stated, patting my full tummy. Aneko had just given me some Japanese food, consisting of rice, fish, some veggies, and soy sauce. It was the most delicious thing I have ever eaten in my entire life…well, except for that time when I ate real Italian pizza. That was the best.

"I'm glad you liked it," Aneko smiled, cleaning up everything.

"So…when are my parents coming to pick me up again?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"In two hours." Aneko replied looking over at the clock on the brick wall. "Oh, Mia, you need to get the dye out of your hair now."

I blinked, looking at the clock as well to see it was in fact time for me to wash the dye out. Jumping up, I ran into the bathroom, turning the water on quickly as I took my clothes off before hopping into the shower, not caring about the temperature. Luckily, the water was a little warm…well warm enough to not make me jump back out. Quickly, I shoved my head under the shower head, letting my hair get wet before grabbing my favorite black lily scented shampoo and rubbing it into my hair. I rinsed it out after that, watching as the suds washed down the drain. Then I grabbed the same scented conditioner. Applying it to my hair, I allowed it to soak in first, choosing to wash my body before rinsing it out.

Grabbing my little spongy object and my bottle of black lily body wash I put the thick stuff onto the sponge before scrubbing my body clean. Then I got back under the shower head, rinsing off the suds and the conditioner.

Finally, I was clean and I hopped out of the shower, grabbing my blue, fluffy, towel, wrapping it around my body before walking into my room. I dried myself quickly before taking out a pair of tan shorts that had belonged to my other brother then his old black t-shirt that was baggy enough to cover the bumps on my chest.

Once I was finished dressing, I walked over to my mirror, looking at my reflection, my now short hair was a golden blonde color with pieces hanging over my forehead and the layers hanging lazily over the bottom part. I looked different. I wasn't myself anymore. No. Now I was Tony Romano, an Italian boy. I was no longer Mia Asuma.

* * *

**Hiya people~! So please tell me what you think of the new version~! I want honest reviews and I don't care if you hurt my feelings. Tell me please! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Moving

**Okay~! I'm back with another chapter~! And I'm going to make it my goal for the next three months to update this story and get it finished along with my other stories. So be on the lookout for the upcoming chapters~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Moving…

It was dark out by the time my parents got home looking tired and weary as they always did after having a press conference about me. And this one did not help in their moods. Once they walked right through the door they didn't even bother giving me a friendly 'hello'. They only walked into their room, closing it behind them before coming out an hour later with five fully packed bags ready to be set on the plane that morning. And by that time, I had already passed on the couch. The only way I knew it was them by my father placing a delicate kiss on my forehead, and my mother draping what felt like a blanket over me before walking off, there silent whispers trailing behind them. After that, I completely blacked out, getting ready for the tiring flight back to my homeland, Japan.

~The next day~ **(A/N: Skipping the whole flight scene since I have never been on a plane. So…yeah. Mia, or should I saw Tony now, is in Japan. On with the story!)**

I sighed silently to myself, pulling off my hoodie with annoyance. It was hot here, the humidity gripping at my skin and making small drops of beaded sweat on my brow. My newly cut and dyed hair was clinging to my neck and I kept running my fingers through the soft, messy locks as the cab drove us to our new home. I couldn't wait for this. I was finally happy to be gone from that life. I had loved being an artist, sure, but people always say fame comes at a price and I had learned that price. Hard. But I had learned.

I touched the left side of my torso lightly. That feeling was gone. The constant pain that throbbed through my chest disappeared, leaving behind a fresh feeling. One that showed that I could-would-change everything in my life for the better and never return to that old life full of hurt and sorrow. I felt new. Almost like I had been given another chance at life. And I was gladly going to take this new life with welcomed arms-even if it meant being a boy and now a girl. Even if it meant changing my ways. Even if it meant getting rid of Mia and welcoming Tony. Even if this all meant that now I was lying to everyone I loved and my new friends I will eventually make here in Japan. I will throw that all away for another chance at life. Always and forever I would. No matter what it meant I had to give up. As long as I could get another chance.

"Mi-Tony? Are you coming dear?" My mother's voice broke through my thoughts. I turned, looking at her to see that she and my father now stood outside of the cab, the door held open and bags in their hands.

I blinked, looking around quickly, noticing the irritated face of the taxi driver and the amused faces of my parents.

"Ah! Sorry sorry! I'm coming!" I hopped out of the open door, landing on the sidewalk swiftly and watching as the taxi drove off after my father shut the door.

"Tony," My father warned, walking up through the gate of our new home.

"Sorry dad."

My mother chuckled at me, following my father through the white picket fence. "Welcome to our new home Tony." I smiled to myself, jogging up the steps and through our new door, walking through the hallway that was bare save for some lemony colored paint and a wooden floor. We slipped our shoes off, walking through the house in bare feet. We walked into what looked like the kitchen since there were wooden cabinets placed all over the walls. My parents stood there, talking about how to style the kitchen as I walked out, my socked feet making no noise.

I walked over to the lovely wooden stairs and walked up them. There were three doors to my left and two to my right. I opened up the first one on the left and noticed it was a closet due to the fact that it had shelves placed on it. Shutting the door slightly, I walked on, opening the next door on the left, opening it to a bathroom. Shutting that, I turned around and opened the first door on the right, walking into a small room that my parents might use as a guests room.

I shut that one, walking on to the next door and opening a much larger room. My parent's room since it was the master bedroom. Then that should mean that the last door, on my left, would be my room. I opened the door, walking right in to the medium size room, looking around at the pink walls and wooden floor. I was going to have to change this around if I was to keep up my guy image.

"Mia? Where are you dear?" My mother's voice called up to me.

"In the third room on the left mom!" I called down, opening a closet door. My mom walked in, placing down two bags. "Here are the bags with your brothers closed in it. Tomorrow we will go shopping for some cloths and paint for you. But right now your father and I are going to do some grocery shopping. The moving van from the airport should be here within an hour. Please be nice and give them a tip. We'll be back soon." My mother kissed my forehead before leaving. I heard the door shut softly behind them and I was engulfed in silence.

I sighed, picking up both of the bags and dragging them to the center of the room, zipping one open to find my brothers cloths and a few books. I picked up a booked called _Kira Kira_ and walked out of the room, going downstairs and out the door. I climbed the tree in the front yard, placing myself down lightly, opening up the book and starting to read. Japan is such a quiet life. I could get used to it.

* * *

**Review people! **

**Next chapter: Neighbors and Furnishing (Whose Mia's neighbor?)**


	3. Chapter 3: Neighbors and Furniture

**So I'm back again, early for another chapter! And I have all the chapters planned out with titles and everything. There will be a total of 28 chapters with one filler chapter. So please read and review~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Prince of Tennis**_**! I only own Mia (Tony) and her family plus the band!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Neighbors and Furniture

I shifted through the books pages, reading it with shimmering blue eyes, wind blowing through the leaves and my golden locks. I was bored, if you couldn't tell by now. I was just staring blankly down at the pages, my mind whirling around with thoughts and ideas for some songs. They were all jumbled up, whirling around my head in a mix, giving my head a slight pounding feeling.

Setting the book down on the branch, I picked up my hand, rubbing my temple slightly, trying to get rid of my headache. It didn't work. The pounding just kept on slamming against my head and I groaned, shutting my eyes and leaning my head against the trunk of the tree. The wind felt nice on my skin, settling out my thoughts a bit.

I breathed in a gulp of fresh air, smelling the sweet scent of the tree I sat on and the flowers from a bush that sat in the neighbor's yard. It was so nice up here, so silent, so sweet, and so calm that my muscles relaxed and I felt like falling asleep. But, of course, that can only last for so long because I heard the gate open and close to the front of my house.

I opened an eye, I looked at the gate, noticing a family of five standing there, walking up to the front door. I watched the family in confusion-there seems to be a man, a woman, another woman, a boy around my age, and a much younger boy.

The older woman knocked on the door of my new home and then waited for someone to answer. I looked with amusement. It seems that didn't notice me in the tree.

With a silent chuckle, I climbed off the tree, dropping the book lightly onto the ground before walking over to them.

"Ya know there not home right?" I asked, probably scaring them because they turned around, a startled look on the women's faces. I smiled, sticking my hand out. "Hi. I'm Tony. Tony Romano. Uh…my parents left a while ago to do something so…" I trailed off; watching as the man stepped forward, shaking my hand.

"Romano-kun, it's a pleasure to meet you." The older man replied, releasing my hand.

"Uh…call me Tony. I'm used to being called that anyways." I lied with a slight smile, looking at the rest of them.

"Ah. Yes. Well I'm Niou Daisuke. This is my wife Niou Hideko, my older daughter Yuzumi, my son Masaharu, and my younger son Arata. We came here to welcome you to our town."

"Oh. Well thank you so much. It's nice to see that people can be kind." I smiled again. "Well, I think it would be rude of me to have you all sit out here and such. Please, come inside. But I must warn you that I have no furniture yet-I think that's what my parents are going to get-so you would have to sit on the ground. Sorry." I kindly apologized to them, walking around to open up the door, letting them into the house.

"It's okay dear, really. We understand." The older women, Hideko, stated politely, following me with her family into what would be the living room. I choose a spot, sitting down, watching as the other family sat as well.

"I truly am sorry about this. We just moved in about a few hours ago and my parents still haven't returned." I apologized again, watching as they sat uncomfortably.

"It's okay dear, really. We understand completely. It's sort of our fault for coming when you just moved in." Hideko reassured me and I smiled. Japan was truly starting to become a wonderful place to live, even if it was only my first day here."

"So," The other woman, Yuzumi, started, "Where did you move from?"

I sighed; time to get started with my story. "Italy. I'm Italian-Aisin. My father is Italian and my mother is Japanese. I've lived there for a while."

"Wow," Hideko mussed, "That must be amazing; living in another country when you're Japanese. I mean I could see America, but Italy? It really comes as a surprise."

I smiled, my thoughts thinking that this person had a large amount of time on her hand. "What school are you attending here Tony?" The father, Daisuke, asked.

"Uh…I don't remember. Let me check." I leaned forward, pulling out my cell phone from my back pocket. I unlocked my iPhone, scrolling through my notes on my phone, coming to the note that had my school on it.

"Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku." I looked up at them, noticing that Masaharu's face changed from one of irritation to one of surprise and shock.

"That's where nii-chan goes!" The little kid, Arata, shouted, looking at me accusingly, as if I had stolen the school from his 'nii-chan'. I chuckled nervously back, looking to either Hideko or Daisuke for help.

"Yes, that is that same school that Haru goes to Ara. Maybe, Haru can help you around school, don't you think Haru?"

"No! I'm not helping the new kid." So much for nice people in Japan. I sighed.

"Haru!" Hideko scolded, glaring at her child.

"It's okay Niou-san. I'm used to it. It happened all the time in Italy." That was a complete lie. People always accepted me for who I was since I was a famous person and they probably thought I would throw a fit and call 'daddy' on them. Tch. Yeah right. I was so not like normal famous people.

Hideko sighed, "If you say so Tony."

Then Yuzumi asked the best question yet. "What are your favorite subjects in school?"

"Oh…uh…well, I don't know. I was home-schooled in Italy so I really have no idea. But I guess I could give you some hobbies?"

"Sure." Daisuke replied.

"Well, I really enjoy music. And I write some music of my own. And I like some sports. I enjoy baseball, American football, and a little tennis. I play some of them, but I don't know if I'm good enough." I totally gave them a lie with that. I knew Masaharu played tennis, judging his muscles that showed under his t-shirt and the fact that he goes to Rikkai-Dai with a widely known tennis team. And I knew that I played tennis well. I've always played tennis when I was younger with my older brother.

"Oh! Well, Haru can at least show you the tennis team, his friends when they come over tomorrow, can't you Haru?" Hideko glared at her son, making him answer with a short 'yes'.

"Oh, uh, Niou-san that would be lovely and all but my parents and I have plans for tomorrow. We're painting and such. Maybe another time?" I stated, not really wanted to tread on Masaharu anymore then I have.

"Are you sure Tony? I'm-" Hideko was cut off shortly by a curt knock on the door.

I grumbled, standing up, stretching out my limbs before walking over to the door. I opened it up, seeing a man standing before me, a clip board in his hand.

"Romano family?"

"Yes."

"We have the furniture for you. For 100 more we'll put it in the house for you."

"Ah, no thanks. I'll do it."

"Okay. Sigh here please." He handed me the clip board, pointing to a spot with an 'X' placed on it. I signed my name, handing him back the clip board and then the tip my mom told me to give him. He smiled, said farewell, and left, leaving the furniture outside of my house. Looks like I was moving things in today.

"Later," I mumbled, walking back into the house.

"Is everything okay dear?" Hideko asked once I walked back in.

I sighed, slipping my hands into my jean pockets, leaning against the door frame. It seems like I sigh a lot these days. "Yeah. Just some furniture."

"Oh, well we must get going either way. We have to go eat dinner. Please do come to us if you need help."

"I will." I told them, walking them to the front door and outside, watching as them maneuvered around the bits of furniture on the lawn. Now, it was time to start putting the furniture away. I couldn't wait for my father to return to help me out. Joy, now the wonderful Japan was turning into a nightmare.

"Welcome to normality Tony." I mumbled, going to move the furniture about.

* * *

**Review~!**

**Next chapter: Painting **


	4. Chapter 4: Painting

**I'm back~! Well here's the latest chapter! You will now find out what has gotten Niou so agitated in the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Prince of Tennis**_**. I only own Mia/Tony and the plot and everything else that you don't see in **_**PoT**_**.**

"**Bold"=Italian language (speaking)**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Painting

The next morning, I woke up to the nice chirping of birds in the trees in the early afternoon of the day. I had gotten up pretty late, choosing to stay up late that night, helping my father move in all the furniture. We had set up everything in our house, from the living room to our bedrooms. Everything was set up: except my bedroom. That part of the house had to stay bare until later on tonight when we finished painting the room.

And not only that, but after my father and I set up all the furniture, my mother had me help put all our food away and set up our kitchen full of plates, pots, and pans from the old house in America. Now, the only thing missing from this whole new house was Aneko, my best friend even though she was a maid. That was the only thing that was gone, and it hurt to have that good part of my life gone.

I stood, rubbing my eyes to get rid of the tears that lay within them, threating to fall. _'Enough of these sad thoughts,' _I scolded myself; walking to my closet and pulling out a pair of my brothers mesh shorts and a t-shirt from my drawer before walking out of the room, walking into the bathroom. I turned on the water that was recently turned on by my parents. Pulling off my skirt and tank-top, along with my undergarments, I stepped into the water, relishing in the nice feel it had on my taut muscles from sleeping on my bedroom floor in on a thin blanket.

Soon, my relishing was over as the water suddenly turned ice cold. I yelped, jumping out, water dripping from my hair, pooling around my feet.

"Mom!" I yelled, grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping it around my torso, running downstairs.

"What!" She yelled at me, her hands holding a pot over the sink, filling it up.

"I was in the shower!" I retorted, still yelling.

My mother glared playfully, "Well sorry I decided to make you and your father some breakfast. Excuse me if I can't cook anything for you people." She shut the water off with a quick flick of her wrist, setting the now half-full pot on the counter beside her. "Now go! We have to go to the store and get paint for your room. Hurry and shower up so we can go. Breakfast will be done in a half-hour." My mother flicked a towel at me playfully as I ran back up the stair, clutching the towel tightly.

Once back inside the bathroom, I dropped the towel from my body and hopped back into the shower, the water falling on me again. I washed quickly with a little shampoo and conditioner. Once I was done, I hopped back out of the shower and dried myself quickly, pulling on a pair of boxers from what my mom bought me before we left America. After that I pulled on my brothers mesh shorts over that before grabbing the gauze my mother got me and wrapping them tightly around my exposed breasts. After that was firmly in place, making my chest flat, I slipped on my brothers t-shirt and ran out of the bathroom, running down the stairs at a fast pace.

Once I got down there, my mother was already plating food and carrying it to the dining table. I jumped in a chair; waiting for my mother's cooking I always looked forward to when I was a young girl before the whole becoming-a-singer thing.

She laughed at my antics, placing down my plate right before me. "I swear you're just like your brother. Always wanting food."

I looked down at my plate with a smile on my face. It wasn't a complete lie that one of my parents was Italian. My mother was definitely Italian, not my father. That was why my eyes were naturally blue instead of dark brown like most Asian people. Also why I can pass as an Italian…partly. I still had the traditional almond shaped eyes.

Anyways, back to the wonderful breakfast that my mother made me. She had made fette biscottate; basically, a hard bread with jam that she had bought last night. And you're all probably wondering what that pot of water was for. That pot was for the tea that she was making without a tea kettle. And boy was it all good. I gulped it down hungrily just in time to hear my father come into the room, chuckling at my puffed out cheeks from the food in my mouth.

"Muff mup," I mumbled, swallowing the food and washing it down with the green tea that sat before me. It was slightly less warm than I thought it would be. But I drank it either way, washing away bits of the fette biscottate out of my mouth.

"Thank you mommy~!" I sang, standing up and jogging into the living room, grabbing my book that lay on the side-table by the couch. "I'll be in the tree out front reading!" I called, grabbing my jacket and slipping it on before pulling on my black DC shoes.

"Alright!" My parents called back, most likely turning back to their breakfast and chatting about today's plans.

I slid the door open, walking out of my new home and out into the yard, walking over to the tree and climbing up it, sitting down on the same branch from yesterday, my legs swinging over the sides as I opened up my book, reading it from the place I had left off yesterday. This time I actually read the book instead of going to my thoughts.

These were the times I enjoyed. It was so silent when I was up in the tree and very peaceful, making me enjoy the life of the working class more than the life of a rock-star. But, of course, peace can only last for a short time right? Well, at least when you neighbors to Niou I guess.

"NIOU!" Was shouted in a very loud voice, followed by a few loud laughs and some crashing around. There goes the peace.

I jumped down from my branch, landing softly on my feet and walked back into my house, shutting the door as more yelling followed. I slipped my shoes off and shrugged my jacket off, hanging it on a peg as I walked into the hallway, choosing the living room as my new place to read.

Curling up on the couch, I opened up to the page I left off at, beginning to read again when my parents walked in the room, fully dressed.

"Ready to go dear?" My mother asked, clipping her purse shut.

I sighed, shutting my book and placing on the side of the couch, turning to them. "Do I have to go?"

"No. But it would be nice if you did." My father replied to me.

"I really don't feel like going now dad. Can I stay home and you get the paint for me?"

"I guess," My mother sighed out. "What color?"

"Hm…how about dark blue?" I questioned them, looking slightly hopeful.

"Okay. We'll be home in an hour or so. Want us to pick up something to eat on the way home?" My mother asked, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"No thank you," I replied. My mother nodded, leaving the room with my father.

I picked my book back up, opening it again to the page. Soon after that, I heard the familiar closing of the front door as my parents left, hopefully getting the right colored paint I wanted. Knowing my mom, she would get me yellow or something like that to make it seem like I wasn't a guy and yet I wasn't a girl. Some neutral color…kinda like Switzerland.

Oh well. Fret about that later on when she comes home. Now, just try to read the book that's in front of you and try to ignore the loud banging from Niou-san's house. Well, try was defiantly the key term in that phrase because every time I heard a loud bang, I cringed further into the couch. Another bang-cringe. Another-cringe.

After about the fifth bang, I got fed up. Slamming the book down on the couch's armrest, I stood up hastily, walking over to the little ditch-like place that held my shoes. Slipping my DC's onto my sock-clad feet, I walked out the door, slamming it shut behind me and stomping my way over to Niou-san's house.

Standing before the door, I knocked rather loudly, waiting for someone to answer the door. And the one who answered the door was Arata, his silver hair slicked back with jell and his blue eyes looking bored.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely. I glared at the boy, voicing my reason for coming over here.

"Is your brother here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can you get him?" I seethed out, watching as the boy walked slightly into the house before shouting:

"Nii-san! The neighbor person wants to see you!" He turned, smirking at me before running off just as Niou Masaharu walked to the front door from another place in the home. Probably from where there were a few heads popping out from the corner.

Niou leaned against the door, a smirk on his face. "Yeah?"

I redirected my gaze, glaring at him. "You do realize that you are very loud don't you."

"No. Maybe you're just too quiet at home and you just happen to hear everything."

"I highly doubt that." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

Niou leaned forward slightly. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." I mumbled, leaning back slightly, hoping that he didn't notice any girly features on me.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Puri~" He smirked, leaning forward more, his face right in front of mine.

I leaned back more, feeling really uncomfortable right now.

"Why do you keep moving away huh?" His smirk widened at me, leaning forward more.

I danced away from him, choosing to stay at least a good 3 feet away from him. "Just shut the hell up Niou-san and everyone will be happy!" I yelled at him, turning on my heel and running away from his house, going back home.

_Niou's POV_

I smirked to myself, leaning towards my new neighbor, trying to get him to be uncomfortable. It was working, I could tell because he danced away from me like a girl, twirling around himself until he was a good distance away from me.

"Just shut the hell up Niou-san and everyone will be happy!" He yelled at me in his girly voice that slightly reminded me of Yukimura at times. And then he was gone, turning around gracefully and sprinting off towards his own house.

I smirked to myself, shutting the door behind me and walking about into the living room where I had left the team. And what I saw shocked me. They were all sitting by the door frame, ears near the opening, most likely listening into Tony and my conversation we just had.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, making them all jump.

"N-Niou-sempai don't sneak up on us!" Kirihara, the baby of the team shouted, arms spread out, holding his body up.

"Oh?" I questioned with a satisfied smirk on my face from the shocked looks on Marui and Kirihara's faces.

"So, Niou-kun, what was that all about?" Yukimura asked, a sadistic smile on his face.

"Just the new neighbor Tony telling me to be quiet."

"Are you going to?"

"Do you really need to ask sugar freak?" I asked the bubblegum haired boy.

"I guess not." Marui replied, popping his apple green gum.

I smirked at him, looking around the room just as Yanagi spoke up.

"Do you have our money Masaharu?"

I cringed at that, my smirk falling right from my face. "What money?"

"You know." Marui piped in. "The one from that bet that we made. Ya know. The bet about how if your new neighbor happened to be a girl we would give you two-hundred yen but if they to be a guy, then you give us two-hundred yen. Remember?"

I cringed again, my face turning into one of annoyance. "But what if Tony has a sister? Am I off the hock then?"

"Yeah. IF he has a sister. Or a picture of her if she isn't living with them."

"Good. Let's go over there and find out then."

We all stood up, walking to the front door, slipping on our tennis shoes and walking out the front door, going to Tony's house. I knocked on the door, waiting a few minutes before a woman came to the door, dressed in a t-shirt with paint splattered on it and wavy blonde hair tied into a ponytail.

"Hello. What can I help you boys with?" She asked politely.

"Uh…is Tony here?" I asked, unsure if I should be here right now.

"Yes. Hold on a second." The woman turned around, walking over to stairs that lay right in front of her. "**Tony! Get down here! The neighbor is here to see you!" **She smiled over at us, noticing out confused faces. "Sorry. My Japanese is not best." She replied with a smile.

"**Why?"** Tony must have yelled down.

"**I don't know. Just get down here now! Your father and I will finish up painting your room!"**

"**Fine!"**

Next thing you know, Tony came bounding down the stairs in shorts and a t-shirt with paint splattered here and there on it. **"Jeez. He couldn't have waited until after we were done painting could he…"** Tony mumbled in Italian.

His mother reached over, hitting him on the head. **"Be nice Tony. If you're mean then you don't get spezzatino. I know that's your favorite."**

"**Ahhhhh! I'll behave! I swear!" **With that Tony's mother walked up the stairs with a sweet smile and left Tony downstairs with a weird expression on his face.

"Sorry about that. My mom is kind of bad with Japanese," He replied.

_Mia/Tony's POV_

I looked at Niou and his friends after my argument with my mom in Italian. I guess I should apologize to them huh…

"Sorry about that. My mom is kind of bad with Japanese," I lied through my teeth. My mom always could speak Japanese and Italian along with English. She was basically a natural at that. But I guess my mom decided to be nice and keep up our act.

"That's okay. So, uh, I was wondering if you had a sister by any chance. Just asking." He seemed slightly uncomfortable with the question.

I smirked at his discomfort. "A sister? Hm…yeah. I do. But she's back in Italy." That was also a lie. The girl back in Italy was my brother's girlfriend who was with him as he traveled the world, playing tennis.

"Oh…well that's okay. Do you have a picture of her?" Niou-san asked, seemingly becoming much more relaxed and nicer from yesterday.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked with confusion written in my features.

Niou sighed, leaning forward, his hot breath fanning on my skin, making me blush deeply. But I tried to hide it from the group of guys behind Niou as he whispered in my ear.

"You see, my friends and I made a bet that if you either had a sister or you were a girl that I would get two-hundred yen. But if you were a guy and you didn't have a sister then I would lose two-hundred yen. So my problem is, I don't have two-hundred yen. So can you please show us the picture of your sister or else I will be out two-hundred yen."

"Fine. But you have to help me finish painting my room. Got it?" I smirked at him, whispering.

"Fine." Niou pulled away, a smirk on his face.

I pulled out my iPhone, unlocking it and skimming through my pictures until I found the picture of my brother's girlfriend. It was the picture of her in front of a fountain placed in the middle of Rome. She had her brown hair tied up in a low ponytail and her blue eyes were daring.

I stuck my phone out, showing them my 'sister'. "Her names Bella. She should be coming back in about a year." They all nodded, each taking turns to look at Bella. "Actually, her full name is Bella-Luna. But Bella is what everyone calls her." I told them, pulling my phone back and locking it, putting it in my brothers shorts.

"Ahh. Well bye Tony. I'll see ya around." Niou waved shortly, trying to get out of the deal we made.

"Niou-san~! I think you forgot about our deal~!" I saw Niou flinch, his muscles becoming tight in his back.

I heard him sigh as he turned around, scratching the back of his head. "I guess you won't let me forget huh?"

"Not on your life." I told him with a smirk, nodding my head to the inside of my house.

Niou sighed again, turning back around to his friends. "I'll see you tomorrow at tennis practice tomorrow guys." They all nodded, walking through my gate, leaving me and Niou in the doorway. He turned back to me and I smirked, leading him into my house, telling him to slip his shoes off and leading him upstairs to where my mother and father were, painting my room. There were a few spots left. Most likely the far back wall was left bare.

"**Mom, Masaharu here agreed to help me paint the room. You can leave it to us."** My mom nodded, putting down the paint brush and grabbing onto my father's arm on her way out.

"**I'll start on the spezzatino then. Is he staying for dinner?"**

"**I don't think so."**

"**Ask!"**

I sighed, turning to a very confused looking Niou. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"What are you having?"

"Spezzatino." He gave me a confused look. "Stew." I replied, making him less confused.

"Sure. I'll stay for dinner." He replied.

I turned to my mom, **"He'll stay."** She nodded before walking downstairs, most likely making the food that I loved so much.

I turned to Niou. "Ready to paint?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smirked at him, throwing him a clean paint brush before picking up my own. I dipped the paint brush into the paint and applying it to the pink wall, making it turn dark blue as I stroked the brush back and forth.

I looked over to Niou to see him doing the same on the other side of the wall. I smiled. He was really hot with his muscles contracting as he painted.

'_WHAT?' _I thought, shaking my head as I turned back to painting, letting silence fall peacefully.

Not too soon after, I leaned down, applying more paint to the brush when some paint was flicked onto my face. I looked up immediately to see Niou laughing, clutching his sides.

"You think this is funny do you?" I asked, mock glaring at him.

"Yeah. I do." He laughed out. I mock glared even harder, picking up my paint brush and flicking some paint at him, getting him in the face. He stopped laughing at that moment and I started laughing as we switched roles. He mock glared at me while I laughed.

"Oh. Now it's on!" He declared, picking up his brush and flicking more paint at me, laughing the whole time. I did that same exact thing, laughing all the while as well.

Not too long after we started, both us and our clothes were splattered with paint, along with the already finish walls.

I laughed, putting my paint brush on the newspapers and laid down on the Niou following soon after. We both tried to control our laughing, but failing. I looked over at him, my breath coming out ragged from laughing so hard.

"We…should…change. Dinners…almost done." I managed to say, pushing myself up and standing up. I walked over to my closet, pulling out two t-shirts and two pairs of jeans. I threw one of each to Niou and pointed him to the bathroom before changing myself, slipping out of my shorts and other t-shirt before throwing the fresh cloths on, walking out of my room to see Niou leaning against the wall near the bathroom.

"Come on." I lead him downstairs, walking into the dining room where my mom had a pot of stew on the table and four bowls around it, spoons resting on the side.

"**Take a seat boys."** My mother told us in Italian and I translated it to Niou, sitting down in my usual spot, Niou taking a seat beside me. My mother came over, sitting down on the other side of the table and soon after my father walked in, fresh cloths on and his hair wet from a shower. He sat down beside my mom, tucking in as we each filled out bowls with steaming hot stew.

We all ate in silence and soon Niou and I were back up in my room, cleaning up all the paint and throwing away all the newspapers.

Soon after, we were done and Niou and I were just sitting in the kitchen, eating some pie that my mom had made with a glass of milk.

"What time is it?" Niou suddenly asked, looking at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Uh…about 10. Why?"

Niou looked thoughtful for a few seconds before replying. "Hm…my mom probably already locked the doors. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure. Let me tell my mom." I told him, leading him towards my room again as I pulled out shorts and a t-shirt for myself and shorts for Niou.

"**Mom! Masaharu's staying tonight!"** I called out, hearing a satisfying 'okay' from my mom. I lead him to the bathroom again and ran into my room, pulling on my pj's, deciding that I would take a shower tomorrow.

When I was finished, I walked back out of my room and down the stairs and into the living room where I saw Niou sitting on the couch, blankets on the ground.

"Your mom put them down for us."

I nodded, sitting on the ground, pulling the covers over myself. Niou came down onto the floor a while after, lying down as well. Soon we both feel fast asleep.

* * *

**Review~! This is probably going to be the longest chapter ever so be grateful and leave many reviews~!**

**Next chapter: Parks**


	5. Chapter 5: Parks

**Back~! And here's a little surprise for everyone! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Prince of Tennis**_**! I only own the OC's and everything not known in the **_**PoT**_** world.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Parks

I woke up the next morning, sunlight filtering through the blinds that were open. My parents must have gone out somewhere early that morning since I didn't hear or smell anything from my mom's cooking.

I yawned, lifting up my arms and shielding my eyes from the light, trying to adjust to the light before looking around the room. I placed my arm down, feeling something odd underneath me. It felt soft, yet rough.

Lifting my arm up, I looked down confused to see someone's chest. And that someone happened to be Niou. I was lying on top of his chest, his arms around my waist and my head placed neatly under his head. I blushed a deep red, jumping up quickly and turning around, hiding my blush as Niou stirred beside me.

I heard him yawn, most likely doing the classical scratch the stomach and head.

"Hey," He mumbled sleepily, pushing off the blankets that most likely sat on his lap.

"Hey," I squeaked out, hoping that I didn't sound like a girl.

Soon after, I felt a hot breath on my neck and I blushed even more…if that were even possible.

"What's wrong with you?" I could almost hear the smirk on his face as he asked that and I jumped up, bowing my head so he wouldn't see my red face.

"Nothing," I quickly replied before walking off into the kitchen. I could hear him chuckle under his breath as he stood up, walking into the kitchen with me, jumping up on the counter.

"So when do you start school?"

"Hm…tomorrow I think. Let me ask." I turned around, happy that my crimson face was under control. I walked over to the foot of the stairs, yelling up them to see if either my mom or dad were home.

"**Mom! Dad!" **No one answered so I called again. Once again, no one answered me so I gave up, walking back into the kitchen to see Niou messing around with a rectangular object.

"What's that?" I asked him, walking over to him and leaning over to see that he had my phone in my hand, trying to figure out my password. "Ahhh! Give that back Niou-san!" I yelled, reaching for it but he pulled my phone away, holding it above my head.

"No way." He smirked at me and I glared.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" I asked, reaching for it again as he pulled it away.

"Not that I know of. What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know, but don't you have school?" I reached for it but he yanked it away.

"Nope. Just tennis practice."

"And why aren't you there?"

"Because I don't have practice until five. It's only ten."

'_Damn. Now I have to deal with him for most of the day.'_ I thought with a grumble, jumping up again to get the phone.

"Nope. I won't give you the phone." He smirked.

"I like the old Niou better. Ya know, the one on the day I just moved here!"

"Yeah, well get used to this Niou."

I glared, jumping up again, finally grabbing hold of the phone. I smirked, yanking on it hard, getting him to release it but also lose his balance on the counter, making him fall on me.

My eyes widened as I lay sprawled out on the floor, Niou on top of me. I blushed a deep red, pushing him hard before jumping up, slipping my phone into the pj's pocket. "Never take my phone again." I breathed out, walking away and out of the kitchen, jogging up the stairs two at a time.

I walked into my room, shutting the door behind me before stalking over to my closet. I opened the door, pulling out a pair of boxers, jeans, a white ginny-t and a black and white plaid button up shirt. Slipping off my pj's and my dirty boxers, I slipped on my fresh pair, pulling them up to my hip bone. Then I pulled on my jeans, letting them rest at the same point that my boxers sat at. After that, I carefully removed the bandages around my chest, replacing them with fresh gauze. Then I slipped on the ginny-t, letting it settle right above my jeans, than the plaid shirt, leaving it open.

I replaced my socks quickly, walking out of my room to see that Niou had found his way up here. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his exposed chest.

"You're just like a dog..." I mumbled, walking past him with my dirty cloths, placing them in the dirty cloths hamper.

"Well, it is kind of weird to be left alone in your neighbor's house, as your neighbor, who happened to keep you as company, left to go to his room and change and not even bring cloths for the poor guest. You are a horrible host." Niou simply replied, walking behind me as I went back into the kitchen, getting two bowels and spoons before getting the cereal and then the milk.

"Ah...so I'm merely a neighbor to you huh?"

"I never said that." Niou replied, pouring himself some cereal, digging in.

"Yes you did. Just a few minutes ago actually." I replied with a smirk, eating my own cereal.

"Are you sure you're not hearing things? Kind of like yesterday?"

"Pretty sure."

We went into silence after that, both of us eating our cereal.

"Ya know," Niou started, "If you want to be my friend, that's fine with me."

"Hm...Okay. That'll be fine Niou-san."

"Uh...you can drop the 'san' if we're gonna be friends."

"Okay~!" I replied cheerfully, finishing up my cereal, putting the now empty bowel into the sink, Niou following my example. "So, do you want those cloths now?" I asked Niou, turning to him.

"Of course." He answered, following me up the stairs and into my room, throwing himself down on my bed.

I walked away, shaking my head, opening up my closet, pulling out my brother's jeans that didn't fit me and a red t-shirt. I threw them to him, watching as he caught it.

"Ya know you could just walk right across from here and change into your own cloths."

"Yeah. I could. But maybe I don't want to go home. Maybe I like it here." Niou replied, pulling on the t-shirt.

"I'm sure you do." I replied, turning away with a blush as he slipped off his pants and replaced them with the jeans I threw to him.

"I do, in fact. Your house is more fun than mine. My sister is always flirting with my friends, my brother is such a brat, my mom is always pushing me to do things, and my dad is rarely home." He replied to my turned back. I glanced at him, watching as he tried to keep my brothers pants above his boxers. "Do you have a belt by any chance?"

"Yeah." I went back into my closet, pulling out my black belt that will be later used for my school uniform. I handed it to him, deciding not to throw it just in case he decided to get me back for accidentally hitting him in the face with the belt.

Niou slipped the belt around his waist and through the belt holes on the jeans before clipping it into place and pulling the shirt down.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Niou asked and I shrugged, leaving my room.

"Whatever I guess." I stated, walking downstairs with Niou following closely behind like a little puppy. I turned to him with a smile. "See? You are a little puppy."

Niou glared playfully. "Oh yeah?" And I squeaked before running down the stairs quickly and into the living room, diving under the couch. Next thing I know, Niou is right behind me.

"N-Niou? When did you get here?"

"Oh? Don't play dumb Tony. I know you were running away from me after your little comment back there."

"Oh, you mean the one about you being a puppy?" I reached forward and rubbed him soft hair, smiling at him. "What a good doggy."

Niou glared, slapping my hand away. "Be careful. Dogs bite ya know."

My eyes widened at that and I jumped over the couch, running for dear life again. But Niou was faster than me and he tackled me to the ground, pinning me down before tickling me. I laughed and tried to kick at him but he was ruthless, not moving an inch.

"Say I'm not a dog."

"Your...not...a...dog...!" I gasped out and he finally released me and I breathed out, shifting up and kicking him in the shin.

"Ya know, you laugh like a girl." Niou remarked and I gulped, pushing off the ground.

I stood up, stalking away and over to the door. I slipped on my white tennis shoes and shrugging on my jacket.

"Are you coming?" I called over to Niou, picking up my racket bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

I heard Niou scramble around, most likely slipping on his shoes. He followed me out the door.

"I guess you have to go home huh?" I asked, glancing over at him, walking over to his house.

"Why would you think that?" He looked at me as if I were nuts.

"Well, I was planning on playing tennis, but if you don't want to come then bye." I walked away from Niou.

"Oi! Who ever said I didn't want to play tennis?" Niou asked and I smirked. Win!

I followed Niou over to his house. He opened the door, walking in and coming back out in the matter of a minute. Now he had on white tennis shoes and a black racket bag slung over his shoulder.

"So, how exactly are we going to play tennis in jeans?" Niou asked me as I looked around, unsure of where to go.

"Hm...Just like any other way. Uh...do you know the way to any street tennis courts?" I asked, looking back and forth.

"No. But we could always use Rikkai's courts." Niou replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Are we even allowed?" I asked, feeling really stupid now.

Niou looked at me with the 'are-you-kidding-me' look, confirming my suspicions. "I guess we can."

"Well, you can, if you're a Rikkai regular on the tennis team like I am."

"What about me? I'm not a tennis team regular." I looked extremely uncomfortable at that moment.

"True. But when you're with me, you have a privilege." Niou remarked, leading me to where my soon-to-be school is held.

"Now I have a reason to keep you around." I smiled, walking with him to the front gates of Rikkai-Dai, my new school.

"Aw. You don't keep me around for company?"

"Hell no!" I shouted, jogging away and over to the school that had a sign on it that said 'Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku'.

I walked through the gates, Niou still trailing behind. I stood not to long after, turning around to see a permanent smirk on Niou's face.

"Lost are we?" Niou simply replied.

I scoffed at him, knowing exactly what he wanted. "Maybe I do need you around..."I trailed off, looking at him with a pleading look.

Niou shook his head. "You look so much like a girl most of the time I'm beginning to wonder if you are one. Or at least if your gay. In that case, I should keep my distance. Ya know, just in case you begin to like me." Niou smirked, walking in front of me, taking me to the tennis courts.

"I am not gay." I deadpanned, walking behind him.

"Oh? So you're a girl then?"

"Hell no!" I yelled at him, not really noticing that we were at the tennis courts.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Positive." I remarked and Niou smirked.

"By the way, we're here." I looked around, growling at him.

"Let's play." I stated, my mood turning foul. I opened up my bag, pulling out my blue and white Wilson racket. I walked onto the court, getting ready as Niou grabbed his racket and served.

~Skipping the match~ **(You'll see Mia/Tony's moves later on.)**

I stood on the court now, panting hard. I had won, but only by a land slid. I had won with the score 7-6 in my favor. And that tie break had been a long one that drained me of my energy I had beforehand.

"Damn," Niou muttered under his breath. "You're good. You should join the team."

I looked over at him, slinging an arm over my eyes. "Ya think so?"

"Definitely." He remarked, same position as I was in currently.

I looked away from him, looking up at the sun instead. The sun was pretty intense with its yellow glow fanning over us. It looked to be about 4:30. My parents were probably home by now, wondering where I was. And, of course, my thoughts rung true as my phone beeped at me, telling me I had a text message.

I groaned out, too tired to even stand up. Either way, I got up and walked with a stiff walk to my bag, pulling out my iPhone.

I unlocked it, opening up my message app and reading the text from my mom.

'**Where are you?**'

I groaned. So she was home now. Great. '**I'm playing tennis with Niou at Rikkai.**' I typed back quickly, slipping my iPhone into my front pocket of my jeans.

I walked back over to Niou, sticking out my hand for him to take to get him to stand back up. He grabbed it firmly, trying to get a grip with our sweaty hands. I pulled him up, letting go of his hand instantly when he was standing.

"I have to get going. My mom is probably wondering where I am." I mumbled, and once again, my phone chimed again.

I pulled it out my iPhone, unlocking it again and looking at the message.

'**Oh. Well be home by 8. Your father and I are going out again. See you at home! :)**'

I made a face, typing back my reply. '**Okay. I'll be at the park then.**'

I slipped my phone back into my pocket before turning back to Niou.

"Well bye." I stated, turning around and leaving. I grabbed my racket bag and walked out, passing the other regulars and leaving. I walked on, not turning back at all, my breathing finally turning regular.

I walked into the park, choosing a tree near the center of the park and sitting down. I leaned my back against it, my sweaty shirt sticking to my back even more than it was before. I closed my eyes, liking the way the waning sun spread light across my face as I thought.

I thought about this morning, the way I had woken up with Niou's arms around me. That had been embarrassing to begin with. And then, he just had to tackle me onto the ground and pin me down, tickling me. It was such a close call that I was counting my lucky stars the Niou never once felt my boobs or didn't figure out I was a girl yet. But that would only be a matter of time. I wonder how long that will take. I wonder what he'll say when he finds out. I wonder what he would do. I wonder if he would still be my friend. We had such a good relationship now you would think we were best friends since childhood. But in truth, I had just met him yesterday.

I wanted to cry at that moment. I could never let that happen. He was my first friend here and he was the first one to accept me as I was and not like everyone else, just calculating me by my dollars and not who I was. But maybe all that was because I was Tony now, not Mia. Mia was practically dead now, or at least gone. She might come back, but that all depends on what happens with my life.

I sighed, opening my eyes. 'I really need to stop thinking these sad thoughts and worrying about the future. '_Whatever happens happens.'_ I thought to myself, rubbing my eyes to get the slight tears that fell from my eyes. Just what I needed. To cry in a park with people around.

Just then, I heard a bark, and before I could look where it came from, a dog jumped into my lap and licked me. I made a face, trying to get the slobber off my face.

"Bleh!" I called out, scrubbing at my face. I tried to push the dog off, but it wouldn't move, it just kept leaning into me more and more.

"Come on dog," I whined and it leaned in more, pushing itself against me and whimpering. I stopped pushing and looked down at the dog. It was a shaggy little thing with ginger colored hair. It had a black line running from its neck and down its back, reaching its fluffy tail. It also had a white muzzle and a white strip on the front of its neck. It was kind of cute and I 'awed' at it, hugging it just as two men walked up to me with this pole thing in hand.

"Is that your dog sir?" The first one asked.

"Uh...yeah..." I lied after looking down at the dog's scared face.

"Well did you know that your dog has been running around the park and eating people's lunches?" The second asked.

"No. I'm sorry. I was playing tennis with a friend and she must have gotten off her leash." I looked back down at the dog, watching her tail go between her legs and hid behind me. "Do you happen to have a leash with you? I left it with my friend."

The first guy nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I did and the dog came with us as well, staying close to my leg.

We walked up to a truck and the second guy opened up a door and pulled out a black leash and a purple collar. I took them from him and gave him a questioning look.

"She doesn't have a collar on. Might as well give you one as well." The second guy stated and I smiled.

"Thank you." I slipped the purple collar around her neck and attached the leash, holding onto it tightly.

"I'll be going now. Sorry for the trouble." I stated before walking off with the dog beside me. I looked down at her, noticing she had her head held high and she was trotting beside me. She sure was a pretty dog. I wonder what I should name her.

And what do ya know, a name popped into my head.

"Luna!" I exclaimed, looking at the dog as she looked back at me. She was panting, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. She really looked cute.

I 'awed' again, my facial expressions turning soft and more girly than usual.

I look up now, noticing that we were in front of my house. I unlocked the door with my new key, walking in with the dog. I unclipped Luna's leash and gripped onto her collar, leading her into the kitchen. My mom was standing there, cooking some Italian food that I was sure to love.

"Mom~!" I sang out, walking slightly closer with Luna next to me.

"Yes dear?" My mom asked, not turning around.

"You know how you always said you wanted a dog?" I asked, knowing she would never say no to Luna since she always wished she had a dog.

"Yeah." She called, still not turning around.

"Well, I made your wish come true~!" I sang and she turned around. Her face turned into one of shock as she looked to me and them to Luna.

"Where did you get her?" My mom asked, coming forward and leaning down, petting Luna's face.

"I found her in the park. Some dog catchers were chasing her and she choose to hide behind me and well they asked if she was mine and I said yes. So here she is. Luna! Our new dog!"

"Awwwwwww. She's cute. But she needs a bath. Mia, be a good girl and give Luna a bath." My mother stood, turning back to dinner as I patted my leg, showing her to follow. She did, following me up to the bathroom. I walked in, shutting the door behind us. I walked over to the tub, turning on some warm water and filling it up. I turned back to Luna once it was perfect.

"Come on. Get in." I pointed towards the tub and Luna sat down. "Come on." I grabbed her collar and pulled but she wouldn't move. "Come on." I whined, tugging again. I huffed, giving up and walking back over to the tub. "Come on Luna." I begged, almost getting on my hands and knees.

Luna just licked her chops and lying down.

I grumbled, trekking back over to Luna and pulling on her collar again. "Get up!" I whined before falling backwards. My arms flailed as I tried to grab onto something. Soon, I felt the hard ground and I huffed out.

And you know what? Luna finally got up!

She walked over to me, leaning down before licking my face and hopping into the tub and sitting down. I stared in shock, my mouth gaping open.

"Luna..." I grumbled before getting up and walking over to the tub, leaning down. I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, and a cup. I scooped up some water, pouring it over Luna until she was wet. She shook herself and I flinched, shielding my arms with my face.

"Luna!" I exclaimed before giggling. "Silly dog." I mumbled, petting her head. Pulling back, I grabbed my shampoo and squirted some onto her back, rubbing it in. I rinsed it off after that and picked up my conditioner and did the same. Then I grabbed a towel from the towel rack. I drained the water out and pulled Luna out, rubbing her wet fur off. She shook, spraying me with water and lose hairs. "Luna!" I yelled, throwing the towel over her body again and scrubbing her down.

I huffed out a breath, opening up the door, letting her run out. I walked out myself, seeing her tail as she ran downstairs.

"What a strange dog..." I mumbled to myself, throwing the dirty towel into the hamper and walking downstairs myself.

Once I reached the bottom, I saw Luna lying on the floor on her side, crawling around. I laughed, leaning down and calling her over. She came and licked my face and I hugged her, getting my cloths wet.

"Mia! Dinner!" My mom called and I jumped up, running to the dinner table to see she had made home-made pizza. My stomach growled and I sat down and began scarfing down my own pizza. I finished it shortly after, chugging down my soda.

"Thank you mom! I'm going to sleep! School tomorrow!" I called, running upstairs and into my room, Luna following me.

"Okay! Your uniforms in your bed! Goodnight!"

"Night!" I yelled down, slipping out of my cloths and changing into my pj's before hopping on my bed were Luna lied. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her wet body close and falling asleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow...maybe.

* * *

**Hey! Review~! This chapter was really long so please be nice or else Luna will bite you~! XD (And this chapter was 10 pages so review! And be nice! **

**Next chapter: School. **


	6. Chapter 6: School

**Hey~! Another chapter for my lovely readers~! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Prince of Tennis**_**! I only own the OC's and everything not known in the **_**PoT**_** world.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: School**

I woke up the next morning, my mind in a haze as my mom yelled at me. "Mia! Get up! Don't make me come up there and get you! You're going to be late for school!"

I jumped up at that. I knew my mom too well. She would always carry out the threats she made. And the way she usually woke you up was either:

A- Ice cold water

B- Throwing you in the bathtub or...

C- making sure you lived a nightmare all the time for not getting up.

Don't ask me how she does C but she just does.

I shivered at that, jumping up with Luna and running over to my closet, pulling out my uniform. I quickly slipped out of my pj's and pulled on the uniform. I grabbed my comb and pulled it through my hair.

Grabbing my bag, I ran downstairs quickly with Luna right on my heels. I grabbed a piece of toast on my way out and ran out the door, hopping over my fence and running towards school. Just great. All I needed was to be late for school on my first day. This was perfect. I had never really gone to school before, and now, on my first experience, I was late. Just what I needed. And not only that, but I never grabbed my lunch.

Swallowing the toast I had, I walked through the gate of the school. The school grounds were empty, a bare place with bikes parked in bike racks. Great. Everyone was in class and the new student had yet to show up. This was going to look good. Oh well.

I walked inside the school and ran up the stair two at a time. Once I reached the last step, I stood in front of a hallway and pulled my room number out of my pocket. The paper said '3-C'.

'Time to get this over with...' I thought and walked down the hall until I came to a door that read '3-C'. I knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' from the other end before I walked in. People stared at me as I entered. Great. I was late. They watched as I walked to the front of the room, shuffling over to the teacher. I handed him my info, waiting as he read my transcripts over.

"Ah. So our new student was late I see. Wonderful." He stated simply with little to no emotion...well maybe just a hint of annoyance, but I ignored that. "Introduce yourself." He waved me off and I shuffled to the middle of the front of the room. I stood there nervously before stating my name.

"Um...my name is Tony Romano." I turned to the teacher afterwards with a hopeful glance, begging him to assign me a seat, but all he did was smirk and say:

"Any questions for Romano-san?"

Great. I have a teacher out to get me. Just what I needed.

I turned back to the students, noticing how q majority of the hands shot up. I pointed to one, a boy with orange hair, glasses, and freckles.

"Where did you go to school?"

"Uh...I was home schooled until now." The boy nodded and I choose another person. This time it was a girl with pixie style purple hair.

"Where did you move from?"

"Italy. But I used to live here and then I lived in America."

The girl nodded, and I moved on to another girl. His girl had blue hair.

"Do you play sports?"

"Yeah. I play tennis, American football, and soccer." I replied with no breaks.

A girl stood up and looked at me for a second before stating her question. "Do you have any other hobbies?"

I nodded. "I like reading and I like to sing and play music, but I sound like a girl." I blushed at that. Great. Now they might think I was a girl. Just what I needed.

But instead of accusations, I got 'kyaas' and other noises that fangirls make.

"Are you going to join the tennis team?" One asked.

"Are you single?" Another.

"Can we hear you sing?"

And strange yet, "If you become famous can I have your autograph?" That one came from the carrot-top at the beginning of the questions.

I sweat-dropped and looked towards the teacher for help. I saw him sigh, caving in as he said:

"Enough questions. Romano-san, you can sit next to Yukimura-san." I nodded, walking towards the boy who he pointed to. The boy, Yukimura, kind of looked like a girl. His hair, an interesting blue-ish purple color that reached his mid-neck made him interesting. His eyes, almost the same color as his hair, having him a soft look. And his face, his boyish, relaxed looking face made him look like a young child. And not only that, but a girly young child. But that was only his face. If you looked at his body, you could tell that he was no girl. He had prominent muscles on his arms that flexed whenever he moved.

I blushed, noticing my staring. I sat down quickly, turning away from my hot desk neighbor. Wait! Did I say hot? What is wrong with me? Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! This is not good! You can't have people thinking you're a girl more than they do! Knock it off Mia! Don't screw this up for yourself! Ah! He's looking at me! What do I do? What do I say? Why is his hand stretched out? Wait! He wants me to shake his hand. Okay. Chill. I can do that right? Just move my hand forward. Ah! He said something! What did he say? God dammit! Stop thinking!

"Uh...what was that?" I asked smartly, a shy smile on my face.

"I said, my name is Yukimura Seiichi. Pleased to meet you." He said politely, sticking his hand out again. I took it this time, shaking it firmly.

"Tony Romano. Or Romano Tony. Whichever. But please call me Tony. I feel old being called Romano. And besides, I'm used to people calling me Tony." I said, babbling on and on like a crazy person. He smiled nicely at me, taking his hand back.

"I'll call you Tony if you call me Seiichi. It's only fair." I nodded at him. "So Tony, you play tennis?"

I nodded. "But I'm not that good. Well, maybe I am but I don't know. I beat Niou-kun yesterday."

Yukimura's eyebrows shot up. "You beat Niou?"

"Uh...yeah. But only by a land slid. I just barely won. I mean, the score was 7-6. Please don't be mad at Niou-kun. It wasn't his fault. I sort of made him play..." I rambled on after that, but not long before Yukimura said.

"I'm not mad at Niou. Just interested that someone actually beat Niou, not that anyone has before, but you're kind of different. We haven't seen you around. So how do you know Niou?"

I was about to answer, but the teacher came over and slammed a ruler on my desk and I yelped.

"Romano-san, please read this sentence in English." I looked to the board and read the sentence in Japanese. The kanji was 'てぇ 地cけ あんの てぇ こういう.' (iPod translator keypad thing. Sorry if it's wrong.)

"The chicken and the cow." I stated in plain English, feeling smart. The teacher nodded a guarded, yet shocked expression on his face.

I smirked in satisfaction as the teacher walked to the front of the classroom again.

"Neighbors, Seiichi, neighbors." I answered the question and turned in my desk to look at the teacher before falling asleep.

* * *

**Review!**

**Next chapter: tennis team.**


	7. Chapter 7: Tennis Team

**Okay~! I want reviews people~! And here's a thanks to the reviewers who stayed with me so far! Thank you oh-so-much!**

"**dialogue**"= different language  
'_dialogue_'= note

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Tennis Team

"-ny? Tony? Wake up Tony!"

I jumped, looking around the room frantically, coming face-to-face with Yukimura's smile.

"Good morning Tony~!" Yukimura smiled, leaning back.

I mumbled incoherently, sitting up right. "What time is it?"

"Lunch time. Come on. We're going to the cafeteria." He started walking away and I jumped up, following him out the door.

"Why?" I whined. We walked through the hallway until we reached the cafeteria which was full of people eating and chatting.

"Because," Was all Yukimura said as he lead me to a table full of hot guys. And what do you know; Niou sat there, a smirk on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Tony. Had a nice first day of school?" Niou asked as I sat down beside him.

"I feel asleep." I mumbled and he laughed, making me scowl. "Shut up you."

"Why should I?"

I just scowled, ignoring him completely, looking around the table. There were a total of 8 guys sitting around the table. They all had muscles just like Yukimura, and yet none of them looked just like a girl as Yukimura and me. Shocking. Not really.

"So why did you fall asleep?" Niou asked.

"I was tired. And English is really boring when you already speak it." I mumbled, watching everyone eat their lunch.

"Hm." He mumbled. "Anyways, time to meet the team. Everyone, this is Romano Tony."

"Just call me Tony." I added is, listening to their introductions.

-Skipping introductions- **(you should all know who they are)**

"Tony, when did you move here?" Yukimura asked.

I thought about it. "About a couple days ago."

"Ah. And you beat Niou in tennis in that short of a time?"

"Yeah. Ya know, only took me one try. But it was hard." I glared at Niou. He just shrugged, taking a sip of his water.

"Woah! You beat Niou?" Marui asked in excitement. Or shock...? Don't know.

"Yeah... Is that big of a shock?"

"Yeah! I mean, you're like some new person who just moved here and you beat one of our regulars!" Kirihara exclaimed.

Now, I felt really uncomfortable. They were all looking at me, a mixture of shock and other things. Was it really that bad to beat one of the regulars? I mean, it's nothing new was it? Were they never used to getting defeated? Were they really that good? Was that even possible that no one could beat someone?

I felt really self-conscious now. I shrank down, trying to hide a little bit. I wish that bell would just ring. This was starting to get very uncomfortable. I wish they would stop staring at me. Say something! Come on!

"Tony, you should come to our practice after school. Well, that is if you want to join the tennis team." Yukimura offered and I mentally sighed, thankful that at least someone spoke before I went nuts.

"Uh...I'll just come. I don't really know if I want to join anything." I mumbled.

Yanagi raised his closed eyes slightly in interest. "You do realize that it's mandatory to join something."

I frowned and muttered, "**Damn mom never mentioned that**," In Italian.

"What was that?" Niou asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled to him.

Niou scowled at me and I just smirked, sticking my tongue out at him childishly. He scowled even more, but changed the subject either way.

"So what are you going to join?"

I shrugged, "Dunno. I might join the tennis team. But I might join the music department. I don't know yet."

Yagyuu looked at me, his glasses gleaming. "You have to decide by today so you can join. Did you even think about an elective?"

"No. I was home schooled for the longest time. I never really needed an elective. I would just usually play my guitar or go to the tennis courts as an elective I guess." I shrugged again.

They all just looked at me and I felt really uncomfortable. What? Does everyone never expect to meet someone who, not only, is home schooled but also beat one of their regulars? Man. These people really need to get out more.

"Damn," Marui stated, "Are you rich or something? I mean, your home schooled, you play tennis on a high level, you play music, AND you speak three languages. Either you're rich or you're just some sort of smart person."

I shrugged yet again, happy that the bell finally rang. I stood up, walking out of the cafeteria and to my next class: music.

I walked into the door, seeing the teacher sitting there and no one else around. I walked over to him, handing over my name and a list that I had for my teachers to sign. So far I had only one since my English, math, and literature teacher was the same. And those were my morning classes. I had to get two more teachers after this one. The gym teacher and the science teacher.

"Ah, Romano-san, I hear from the principle that your parents mentioned that you love music. And that you play the guitar as well. You know we have a music extra-curricular correct? We would love to have you if you wish."

I nodded. "Thank you, but I might be joining the tennis club. I don't know yet. I can get back to you on that right?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. Please take your time." He walked off to the front of the class and I walked away, taking a seat next to Yukimura in the back row. I put my bag down and listened to the boring lecture on music theory that I already learned.

I put my cheek on my hand, just about to fall asleep when something hit my head. I picked it up, opening up the crumpled paper to see kanji scribbled on it.

_'What was that all about?_'

I looked around, noticing Yukimura's amused face. The note was from him.

I scribbled, _'Just about joining a club'_, before tossing it back.

A few minutes later I felt a tap on my head again. That paper was back. I opened it and read:

'_Oh. Well you should come to tennis practice. It will be fun :)_'

I sighed; scribbling back an '_okay_' and throwing it back. He read it and smiled, nodding towards me.

I just smirked and leaned my cheek on my hand again and fell asleep. I guess I was joining the tennis team now.

* * *

**Please be nice about reviewing~! I worked hard to finish this during science so please be nice~! And do you think I should make Tony/Mia a manager of the tennis team or make him/her a reserve player? Tell me soon~! I'll probably be adding the next chapter by this weekend.  
Chapter 8: Practice **


	8. Chapter 8: Practice

**OMG! 40 reviews! I love you all! **

**Keep reviewing everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Prince of Tennis**_**. I only own Tony/Mia and anything else that doesn't belong to the creator of **_**Prince of Tennis!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Practice

_RIIINNNGGG!_

I sighed. Finally, the school day was over and I could finally go home and rest. Well, that what normal people would be doing. What I was doing was going to a tennis practice for an elective. And the worst part? Well I just wanted to go home, eat some of my mom's pasta, do my homework, take care of Luna, and go to sleep. But I couldn't since I needed to join an extra-curricular activity. I really hate rules...and schools.

I stood up from my desk after science, trekking out of the door and into the hallway, spotting Niou leaning against the wall, a common thing for him now.

"Ready to go to practice?" He asked and I nodded slightly. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked away with a cool smirk on his face. The girls all 'kyaa'ed and all the boys glared accusingly at him as their girlfriends would swoon.

I gagged mentally at that. If I was in my girl state and not acting like a guy, I would NOT be all over them, no matter how hot I think they are. I swear, some girls are just a disgrace to the gender. Oh well, nothing I could ever do about it. I'm just my own self, a very odd self, but I'm still my own person with no right to change others. Unlike some band members I knew who-

"We're here." Niou broke through my tyrant thoughts.

I looked up, noticing that we stood before a little hut type thing. It was probably a changing room since Niou walked in, holding the door open for me.

"Coming?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I don't have cloths," I said.

He quirked a silver eyebrow at me. "Fine. Let me see if I have anything that your small body could wear. Maybe Akaya has something. I'll be back soon." He walked into the change house.

And what do you know, a few minutes later, Niou walked out again, holding a pair of white shorts and a t-shirt for me.

"Here." He tossed them to me. "The whole team is at the courts close by here. See ya later." He walked away and I entered the changing house, slipping off my pants and putting on the baggy shorts. They slipped right off and I huffed, pulling them back up again and grabbing a hair-tie from my bag that I always kept with me. I tied the shorts close and tight before slipping on the t-shirt that was equally baggy. The sleeves went all the way to my elbows just like the shorts, which went all the way to my knees. Man, I was really skinny huh?

I frowned, folding up my school uniform, placing them on my bag and walking out. I closed the door behind me and walked towards the tennis courts. When I got there, I saw the people from the lunch table sitting standing around Yukimura, who turned to me.

"Ah. You made it," He stated and looked me up and down. "It looks like Akaya's stuff doesn't fit you."

I scowled and said, "I'm too skinny."

"Ah. Okay, well go stand over by the bench and I'll be there to inform you of what you need to do." I nodded and walked towards the bench as Yukimura talked to the others about whatever it is they were to do that practice. They all walked off, save for Yukimura and Niou.

They both walked over to me and I knew what was most likely going to happen. And just as they were about to speak, a boy with a cap on came over, his black hair sticking out slightly from the bottom. The way he stood so proud and the way he scowled under his cap looked oddly familiar to me and I only just realized who it was when Yukimura said, "Ah, Genichirou, we were just about to make a deal with Tony here."

He just nodded, probably understanding what they were talking about. Problem: I had no clue what they were talking about.

"What did you want Seiichi?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Just letting you know what you have to do. So you have to play Niou here and if you win, than you can be a reserve player."

I sighed, "Okay. But I don't have a racket."

Yukimura nodded. "Niou has one." I just nodded my head, turning to look at the silver haired teen. I stuck my hand out, twitching my fingers as to say 'give up the racket Niou'.

"Tch. Fine." Was all he mumbled as he walked over to his racket bag and pulled out a spare silver racket and handed it to me.

I took it with a smile, walking off to the tennis courts. Niou followed behind me, racket in hand.

When we got to the court, I walked to the net, asking, "Which?"

"None. You serve." Niou replied with a smirk, walking off to stand just before the base line. I smirked in return, walking to the base line myself before placing the racket on the ground.

I pulled out my iPhone along with my headphones and plugged them in. I stuck the buds in my ear and turned on my music, choosing my favorite song, "Leave Out All the Rest" by Linkin Park.

As the beginning started, I pulled out a tennis ball, throwing it up and smashing my racket down on the ball. It flew over the net at a regular speed, just enough for Niou to hit it back over. When the ball bounced, I jogged over to the spot and hit it back with a fast speed forehand. Niou returned it. This whole pattern continued for at least a few more returns until I gained the point.

"15-love!" The ref called out from his stand. I changed the song, this time it was "Let it Die" by Three Days Grace.

!:!:!:!:!

I won a few games after that. And Niou did the same. Next thing I knew, I was through 10 songs and the score was 5-6, with Niou in the lead. We were currently in the middle of the last match, score now 15-40. He was just one point away from winning, and I was far from giving up.

"Heh. Not tired yet?" Niou questioned, striking with a forehand.

"Nope..." I panted out, not giving up just yet. I was determined to fight to the last point.

"Tch." Was all he stated as he hit the ball, returning it. I ran with all my might, hearing the song change from "Amazing Kiss" by BoA to "When They Come for Me" by Linkin Park, giving me the spark to finish my sprint to the ball. I struck it, watching as it didn't go over the net. It hit the net, making a sickening sound to me and a satisfied one to Niou.

I dropped down, panting and rolling over, laying down on my back with my hand on my stomach, breathing in and out heavily.

"You...win..." I called out weakly, looking at him with half closed eyes. He nodded, obviously hearing me as the ref called out the score.

"Game and match to Niou, 5 games to 7!"

I panted, closing my eyes as my muscles came down from their adrenaline high. I didn't want to get up, I was too tired, but I needed to.

I commanded my body to move, but it wouldn't. It stayed still, no matter how much I wanted to get them to move. 'Move!' I commanded but they wouldn't move.

I even tried to voice my thoughts to the tennis team, but I couldn't even talk, nor could I open my eyes. This was all so weird and new to me.

"Oi, Tony. Get up. Time to go." I faintly heard Niou's voice since my ears were ringing so much. "Oi, Tony." I felt shaking on my shoulder this time but I couldn't move. I wanted to so bad though.

"Niou, stop. His muscles are frozen. He can't move so it's no use. Someone has to carry him home." I faintly heard the sound of someone else's voice, probably Yagyuu since I was informed that he was the brains of Rikkai.

"I'll do it." I heard a girly voice, probably Yukimura's. And the next thing I know, I'm being picked up into another's arms and I was pretty sure I was blushing, but it was hard to tell. I was so tired, my mind was turning fuzzy and I knew I was slipping into sleep. Not wanting to fight it, I let myself sleep, hearing these last words as I closed my eyes.

"Where does Tony live?"

* * *

**Okay, short, crappy chapter with little meaning. Anyways, it was a late update huh? Well, that's because I've always had a hard time writing tennis matches and fighting scenes. (Usually. If there's a lotta blood then I'm good.) So, sorry. Next one should be out sooner! Review! :]**

**Chapter 9:**Friendship


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship

**Hey! I'm back and I want reviews! Thank you all for reviewing though! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Prince of Tennis**_**. I only own Tony/Mia and anything else that doesn't belong to the creator of **_**Prince of Tennis!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9:**Friendship

The next morning, I woke up, my eyes burning with tiredness. They begged me to go to sleep, begged me to shut them again. But I couldn't. I had school.

Groaning loudly, I kicked the covers off of me and laid there for a while longer, my arm hanging over my eyes. I so badly wanted to go to sleep right now. Just curl up into a tight ball and sleep, but my mom was yelling at me.

"Mia! You better get up now! I don't want to come up and get you!"

I groaned, pushing myself up from my soft bed, ignoring Luna as she licked my face. "I'm up! I'm going in the shower!" I yelled down, hopping out of bed before walking into the bathroom, towel, deodorant, and lotion in hand.

I turned the water on warm, letting it rest a bit as I took off my pj's and rolling them up. I hopped in the shower, letting the warm water hit my skin and washing my sweaty hair. I didn't have the chance to take a shower last night. When Yukimura brought me home, my mom had taken me from him and told Yukimura that I would be fine. And Yukimura had thanked her and told my mom that there was morning practice and that I had made the team. I was happy, but it was far too early to be getting up to train.

I washed my hair quickly, then my body before jumping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my body. I rubbed the steam off of the mirror with the edge of my towel before looking at my reflection. My blue eyes were sparkling and my golden hair was the same, but my roots were starting to come out.

Making a mental note, I combed my choppy hair before rolling on my deodorant that had a guy's scent to it and applying my lotion that was scentless. After that, I walked back into my room, shutting the door and letting the towel fall to the ground.

I grabbed a pair of boxers from my drawer and the roll of bandages from the top of the dresser. I pulled on the boxers and wrapped my chest in record time, then slipping on a white undershirt and tugging on my uniform. I fixed the tie into place and ran downstairs.

"Mom, what time is it?" I asked, sitting down and putting jelly onto my toast and drinking some milk. I bit into the toast as my mom answered.

"6:50. Why?"

I dropped my toast. "Gotta go!" I yelled, jumping up, grabbing my tennis bag and school bag before running out the door and into Niou. We both fell, tumbling down the stairs.

I growled out. "Niou, you really need to stop getting in my way."

Niou faked a hurt smile. "Awww. Not happy to see me?"

I quirked an eyebrow, shoving myself off him before he could find out the truth. "Hardly," I stated and I walked away. He followed me, walking silently.

"So, you were running late huh?" He asked, coming behind me and resting his head on my shoulder.

I shrugged him off. "Maybe I was."

He laughed whole heartily. "You know, if we're late Sanada slaps us and makes us run laps. Just saying."

And with that, my eyes widened and I took off sprinting at full speed, reaching the tennis courts in record time. No one was on the tennis court and I felt stupid for a second until I heard a door open. I turned my head, staring and panting towards Yukimura.

"Ah. Tony, I see you made it here early. No one's here yet."

I growled out, remembering what Niou had just said. When I saw that S.O.B I was so going to give it to him.

"Just don't stand there. Come here." Yukimura motioned for me to step forward and I walked towards him, slightly hesitant.

"Yes?" I asked and he motioned towards me again and I followed him into the club house where they all changed.

"I just need your size and all that. I would have figured you would fit into Akaya's size but apparently not." He smiled sweetly and I knew he meant no harm by his words but they still made me feel weak. Damn girly body.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Ah. That's okay. I just need your uniform information and I can get you a uniform for the team." His smile never left his face and it made him look like an angel. The only thing I could do was nod to him, not really finding any words to speak. I dug into my school bag, pulling out my files that the principle had given back to me.

"Is this what you needed?" I handed him the paper with my size information on it. He nodded, taking the paper and scanning it over with his eyes before widening them.

"I never thought you were that skinny." He mumbled, folding the paper up and putting it in a pocket. "You should get your uniform tomorrow."

I nodded, leaving the locker room.

"Hey, what about changing? We still have practice and I won't go easy on you just because you're new." I looked behind me, noticing his sadistic smirk on his face and I gulped, wondering just what he was thinking of doing to me. I didn't like that smirk he gave. It creped me out.

He just smirked to me, walking by. He already had his uniform on. "Remember to change." He called to me. I stuck my tongue out childishly at his back before turning back to the changing house. I walked in, shutting the door and pulling out my brother's basketball shorts from my tennis bag and a t-shirt. I slipped off my uniform pants before pulling on the shorts, and then came the shirts. I folded the uniform up, putting them down lightly on my school bag before walking out with my tennis bag slung over my shoulder.

I was on my way to the tennis courts when I saw Niou walking through the gates with Marui, Yagyuu, and Yanagi. I glared at the silver hair trickster. I finally found him.

I dropped my tennis bag to the ground and ran towards him, tackling him to the ground.

"You damn asshole. You lied to me. I swear, you're such an asshole." I shook his with each word, making him dizzy.

"Tony. Tony. Knock it off." Marui pleaded slightly, probably not caring but knowing he would get in trouble with someone if Niou got injured before the upcoming tournament.

"Fine," I huffed out. "But that asshole better not lie to me again." And with that I walked away to go to practice.

_-At lunch-_

I sat at the lunch table with all the other tennis players. Yukimura sat beside me, eating his bento box. Sanada sat beside him, Jackal was at the end, Yagyuu and Yanagi weren't there, choosing to sit in the library. Marui was besides Niou. And Niou sat as far away from me as possible, shooting me glares.

I sighed, eating a piece of my bread. "Maybe you shouldn't lie to me next time." I mumbled, glaring back at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't believe me next time." He stated, sipping his water.

"Tch," I stated and took a piece of my bread and flicked it at him, hitting him in the forehead.

"Oi!" He yelled, standing up. I ignored him, finishing up my bread before throwing the wrapper away.

"See ya guys at practice." I waved shortly to them before leaving. I believe this was turning into a good friendship.

* * *

**Reviews please! Thank you all!**

**Next chapter: **Challenges and Camps


	10. Chapter 10: Challenges and Camps

**Hey! I'm back and I want reviews! Thank you all for reviewing though! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Prince of Tennis**_**. I only own Tony/Mia and anything else that doesn't belong to the creator of **_**Prince of Tennis!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Challenges and Camps

A week later, it was a cloudy day outside as the Rikkai tennis team members, including myself, stood outside the school gates, waiting before a bus for the missing member of our team. Niou Masaharu. And no one, not even Sanada, had a clue as to where he was.

I sighed, bowing my head in tiredness. I was tired, and not only that, annoyed at the fact that Niou lied to me…again

"Damn Niou, always late for everything and always lying to me." I muttered under my breath, hoping no one would hear. But, of course, Yukimura, who happened to be standing next to me, heard what I said.

"He lied to you again?" The captain asked and I nodded. "What about this time?"

"He told me that he would actually make it on time today. Maybe I should stop believe him huh?" I wondered aloud, just as my phone started playing _In the End_ by Linkin Park.

I answered it, not even bothering to look at the caller I.D. "Moshi-moshi?"

"_Ah! Tony, hey. Uh…sorry I'm late, but I kinda woke up late. But I'm on my way! Your parents decided to drive me there since they had to give you something anyways and take your dog to the vet. Oh, nice dog by the way. She's nice. You know, I once-"_ That was Niou, and I cut him off before he could continue.

"You what?"

"_What? Did you not hear me before? I said-"_

I cut him off again. "I heard you Niou. I can't believe my parents will do that though."

"_Well, they did. Anyways, we're close so I'll be there soon. Tell Mura-bucho for me, 'kay?"_ And before I could say anymore, he hung up.

I sighed, hanging up as well. I shoved my phone into my pocket and looked up, noticing all the eyes of the Rikkai members were on me.

"Was that Niou-senpai?" Kirihara asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. He's on his way. He over slept apparently and my parents are giving him a ride."

"Oh? How did he manage that?" Yukimura asked, taking some interest in this.

I shrugged, "He said my parents needed to give me something anyways and they were taking my dog to the vet anyways so I guess it just happened."

And, next thing I know, my dad's car pulls up in front of us and out steps Niou, carrying his bag and another one.

"Here," He tossed it to me, "You forgot your cloths. Your mom said something like that I guess. I really don't understand her."

"Ah," I stated and walked to the car, tapping on the window for my dad to roll it down. "**Thank you mom. Did I really forget to bring my stuff?**"

My mom nodded and I blushed.

Note to self: do not rush in the morning when you're going to camp. I have a lot of 'notes to self's'.

I chuckled. "**Well, thank you again mom and dad. And next time, don't give Masaharu a ride. You'll just encourage him. Well, I should get going. Bye!**" And with that I walked away to the waiting Rikkai group.

"So," Yukimura spoke, "We're all here. Let's get going then." And, with that, we all piled into the bus, each choosing a seat. Everyone had a partner to seat beside and here's how it went:

Marui and Jackal sat together in the back, Yanagi and Yagyuu decided to sit beside each other one row ahead of the Marui and Jackal. In the seat next to Yanagi and Yagyuu sat Yukimura and Sanada, both keeping quiet. In front of them sat Niou, all by himself, and then in the next seat sat Kirihara. And me, being the person that I am, I sat beside Kirihara, completely ignoring Niou and pulling out my iPhone.

I unlocked it, went through my apps, and found a game to play. I choose it, playing it as the bus started its trek to where ever we were going to. But, I had fun. All I wanted was to play my game and have a peaceful trip. But, of course, that did last long before I felt myself get pelted with something.

I turned, looking around the bus to notice that everyone was busy except for Niou, who was smirking at me.

I scowled at him, sticking my tongue out at him childishly and he did the same. And next thing you know, we were having a silent war, each of us making faces at each other to see who would win. Damn Niou and his childness.

But, like everything so far, I felt a tap on my shoulder and gave up the war and turned to see Kirihara looked down at my hand. I followed his gaze and noticed that my game was still paused on my phone.

I looked back up, noticing his interest filled gaze was on me. "You want to play?" I asked and he nodded his head.

I smiled at him, knowing it made my face girly from the blush that spread on his face. He was so cute~!

I handed him my iPhone, noticing the glee filled eyes and he played the game and I couldn't help but smile at that. He was just so adorable! I was surprised he didn't have a girlfriend yet. Hehe. Maybe I could play match maker. That should be fun.

Smirking deviously, I turned, quickly making a dash to where Niou sat and pushing him aside, sitting down. "Hey," I chirped, hyper mode turning on.

"Hi? You know, I could have sworn you were tired before and now you're hyper? I don't get it." He stated the obvious.

"Over tired." I stated in a quick hyper fashion.

"So go to sleep." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't. My mom gave me a lot of coffee this morning." I stated, knowing I was hyper off of caffeine.

"Now, why would she do that?" Yukimura asked, resting his head between the two seats.

"Because I didn't want to get up. You do know it's too early in the morning to be going on a trip." I stated happily with a smile.

"Ah." Was what the two said at the same u time and I nodded to them. Not too long after, Niou and I started a conversation with Yukimura adding a few things every now and then as we made our way to the camp.

!:!:!:!:!:!

After about an hour of riding in the bus, we came to a stop in front of a tall building with tennis courts spaced out here and there. I looked out the window in awe as Yukimura and Sanada stood, walking to the front of the bus and talked to us.

"This is where we will be training for the upcoming tournament. I want you all to try your hardest and show what you're made of," Yukimura stated, gazing at me as he spoke the last sentence and I couldn't help but slightly blush under his gaze. Why the hell was I acting like this?

"Now, let's get going." And everyone stood up from their seats and we all piled out of the bus. We stood there, bags in hand, and waiting anxiously for what was next. We were excited. My body shook with excitement, but also some fear. I always wondered what was going on in Yukimura's head when he trained us. He always had that smirk on his face. And I never really saw him play. But, from what everyone has told me, he's a scary opponent.

I glanced at him, noticing that he was starting to talk again.

"During this camp, we will be split up into pairs with one group having three people. We will share a dorm, train together, and, at the end of camp, hopefully make some new friends." And his smirk was back and I shivered. "Here are the groups. Niou and Marui, Jackal and Akaya, Yagyuu and Yanagi, and Sanada, Tony, and myself. Everyone split up and get to your dorms." And with that everyone began moving. But before I could make my way to Yukimura and Sanada, Kirihara walked up to me, my phone in his hand.

"Thank you Tony-senpai. That game was fun," He stated, handing the phone back to me and I smiled.

"No problem. On the way back you can play it again if you wish." I stated, slipping my iPhone into my pocket.

"Really?" I nodded. "Thank you senpai!" And with that the ace of Rikkai left to go to his room with Jackal and I made my way to Yukimura and Sanada.

"What was that about?" Yukimura asked and I shrugged.

"Kirihara just gave me my phone back." And with that he led us to our room.

The room was pretty large. It had three beds, night stands beside each, and a bathroom with a shower and everything else. It was pretty nice.

I shrugged my bag off my arm, letting it land on the farthest bed from the door, which was the bed Sanada had taken and Yukimura was in the middle.

"So," I stated, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Just relax today. Tomorrow we begin training. We have three days here so I assumed one day of relaxing and two days of training. That's fine right?" Yukimura asked and I nodded back, flopping down on the bed.

"Man, I'm so tired." I mumbled, turning around and curling up into a ball before falling asleep.

!:!:!:!:!:!

I was dreaming. Dreaming of my life before I got here. I was a pop star once again and I was on a date with a certain blue haired captain of Rikkai. It felt nice to me. He was holding my hand. And, get this; I was dressed as a girl.

He spoke, but I didn't hear the words. I was too wrapped up in being with him. He leaned down, his lips looking like they wanted to touch my own.

But then, the whole world shattered and I felt myself being shaken.

"Tony. Wake up Tony." The shaking continued and I groaned, swatting at whatever was shaking me. But the shaking continued.

"What?" I groaned out and the shaking stopped for a second as the assaulter said.

"It's dinner time. Get up or you can starve." And with that I sat up.

I looked around, noticing it had gotten dark out from the time I had fallen asleep. "Was I really asleep that long?" I wondered out loud, looking at everything.

"Yes. Now get moving." I knew that voice.

"Niou! What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked, getting up and looking at my wrinkled cloths. I frowned.

"Yukimura told me to come wake you up."

I grumbled. "Fine. Get out while I change."

"Hai, hai. I'll see you downstairs." And with that bring said, the trickster of Rikkai left the room.

I jumped up, deciding I would take a shower later on tonight, and pulled off my wrinkled cloths. I found a pair of jeans and a green, blue, and white plaid button up shirt. I put those on. And in about five minutes, I was out the door and walking to the cafeteria where everyone was eating their dinner. Broth with udon noodles and various other foods.

I walked over to the serving area in the kitchen (I don't know what it is called.), grabbed some food, and walked off to where Yukimura and Sanada sat.

"Hi," Yukimura stated, eating a bit.

"Hi," I said, not really caring much for a conversation.

Yukimura smiled. "Have a nice nap?"

I glared. "Of course."

"That's good," Yukimura stated, smile never leaving his face.

I didn't say a thing, just picked up my spoon and drank some broth from the udon soup. It tasted good and I kept eating more until my bowl was empty and all that was left was the noodles. Picking up my chop sticks, I ate all the noodles and them all the vegetables. And, next thing I know, I was done with all my food.

I stretched, feeling my back pop a bit and I sighed in pleasure. I was tired again.

I yawned, glancing around the cafeteria to see that everyone was just chatting about while picking at their food.

I frowned, turning to Yukimura. "I'm gonna go to the room, okay Seiichi?"

Yukimura simply nodded and I left, walking up the stairs to the room that I shared with Sanada and Yukimura. I opened the door, walking into the room. I changed out of my clothes, slipping on some shorts and a t-shirt. I had decided to keep my bandages on as I slept. Just in case my blanket slipped off me at night and they saw something.

I blushed at that, pulling down my covers. I set my phone alarm, placed my phone on the night stand to charge, and I slipped into the covers, falling asleep.

!:!:!:!:!:!

I woke up the next morning to an annoying beeping sound. I groaned, grabbing at my phone and stopping the beeping sound.

I sighed, shifting up in the bed to a sitting position. I rubbed my eyes as I tried to wake up. I was extremely tired.

Note to self: do not drink coffee that my mom makes. EVER!

I groaned once again, rolling out of the bed and hitting the ground.

"Ow..." I mumbled, my voice muffled by the ground. I stayed there for a second before huffing and getting up.

I looked around, noticing that both Sanada and Yukimura were gone. "Gee. Thanks for not waking me up guys." I grumbled to no one and went to the bathroom, taking off my cloths and the bandages before stepping into the shower. I turned the water on, letting myself get sprayed with icy cold water that changed to a comforting warm feeling before I started washing myself. I washed my hair, reminding myself as I worked the shampoo through my hair to dye it once again. I rinsed that out, then used a scentless conditioner and left that in my hair as I shaved and cleaned my body. Then I rinsed out the conditioner and turned off the water, leaving me cold and shivering as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself.

I dried off my hair and my body before walking out the bathroom and to my bag. I grabbed my tennis uniform and changed quickly and grabbed my phone before walking downstairs.

I went into the cafeteria, grabbed a muffin and a glass bottle of milk and sat beside Yukimura and Sanada once again. I ate the muffin quickly and chugged down the milk before turning to them.

"What are we going to be doing for training today?" I asked.

"You'll find out in a few minutes." Yukimura stated and with that he stood up and called for everyone's attention. "Today we begin our training. I want you all to train hard or else," Yukimura let the sentence hang in the air between the players with a sadistic smirk on his face. I shivered as he continued. "You can all train however you like. But, while training, I want you all to complete these exercises. It's better than having you guys come ask me what to do. 100 racket swings, 50 sit-ups, 50 push-ups, 50 serves, and run 1.6 kilometers up a hill and 1.6 kilometers back down the hill for day 1. Day 2, you will have to complete 40 laps around the tennis courts and 50 push-ups before we have a few practice matches before going home. And, I will be assigning people from each group to come up with the training. The people in charge will be Marui, Jackal, Yanagi, and I. Any questions?" Yukimura asked and before a person could raise their hand, Yukimura barked out a, "Good. Get started. Come on."

And like that, we were all on our way to train.

* * *

**Hehe. So, I decided not to go over the training since I don't know what type of training will be going on because I'm too lazy to be creative. But, when I find out, I'll mention it in one of the chapters. Please review~! And, just so you all know, I don't care if you just write "hi" for a review. It's still a review to me. :) So, please review! (I will be updating tomorrow since I have no clue when I will be updating again.)**

**Next chapter: First Tournament **


	11. Chapter 11: First Tournament

**Hey! I'm back and I want reviews! Thank you all for reviewing though! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Prince of Tennis**_**. I only own Tony/Mia and anything else that doesn't belong to the creator of **_**Prince of Tennis!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11:** First Tournament

Today was finally the day. My first tennis tournament in the tennis team of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku tennis team. And, even though I knew I was going to be a substitute-just because I'm still not good enough to beat Niou in straight sets-I was proud to wear the uniform that I was given. It meant I was accepted-even though I already knew I was. But, it still meant a lot to me.

So, with that being said, here we all stood-the Rikkai male tennis team and myself that is-waiting for Yukimura and Sanada to return from handing in our order sheet. We were at the finals for the National tournament, facing a school known as Murigaoka (1). I've never heard of the school. But then again I'm the new kid here so I guess it would only be natural to _not_ know the school. Even if Kirihara had spent his whole entire free time-including lunch break-talking about the school and the people in it and how they like to analyze a situation just like Yanagi. And let me tell you, he's a sweet and adorable person but when he keeps talking about the same school, it does get annoying. No matter how adorable that person was.

And, in my mind, I thought that was the drive that sent them all striving to win. Of course, that went along with the pride they all had.

And when Yukimura and Sanada walked back over with the order form in Yukimura's hand, the team seemed to be more enthusiastic. Especially when Yukimura started calling out the order-a tradition around tennis teams that they would learn the orders before a match.

"The order of the match will be as follows," Yukimura stated, reading off the names. "Marui and Niou will be in doubles 2. Yagyuu and Kirihara, doubles 1. Jackal will be in singles 3, Renji will be in singles 2, Genichirou will be in singles 1, Tony will be the reserve player and I will be the bench coach. Any questions?" (2)

No body answered him. We were all ready to go and win the first match of ours in the National Tournament. I knew we would win though. That's what Rikkai was all about. Winning and being the envy of everyone else. But, I also found out-later on-that Rikkai was the hardest school next to Hyotei. So, it was almost natural that the tennis team be rough and be the envy of every tennis team out there.

And, me being me, I was kind of ordinary. I wasn't the best tennis player. And I certainly wasn't smart enough to keep up with the curriculum of Rikkai, unlike the tennis regulars. Even if I was one of them. Compared to them, I was ordinary. But, I liked being ordinary now. It's great being normal for a person like me. It was different. Better even.

"-ony. Tony? Are you coming?" Marui asked me, intruding my thoughts. I scowled at him slightly, embarrassed that I had been caught thinking.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" I asked, picking up my dropped tennis bag and walking with them to the tennis courts we would be playing on.

"No reason," Niou piped in, hanging on my shoulder in a friendly way. I'm shocked that he hadn't figured out I was a girl yet. He practically hung on me all the time. He must be an idiot not to figure it out by now. "Maybe just because you were spacing out back there," Niou added in before speaking to the team. "We should have left him there. Make him learn his lesson." He smirked at me, causing me to shove him off of my shoulder with a glare in his direction.

"I don't think that would teach him anything, Niou. He wouldn't be able to find his way around. He'll be lost." Marui said, deciding that he would enjoy teasing me as well.

I glared at him as well, hoping we would get to the tennis courts soon so I could finally be rid of these idiots. "Do you guys have nothing better to do but annoy me to no end?"

The two looked at each other before looking back at me and saying in unison, "Yep."

I glared at them one more time, deciding not to deal with them. So, I walked over to Kirihara and Yanagi, deciding it would be best to talk to them since I got along with Kirihara just as good as I got along with Niou or Marui.

"Hey, Kirihara, what did you think of that game I let you play on the way home from training?" I asked, keeping good pace with the two tall males.

Kirihara looked at me; smiling as if glad he could talk about something he enjoyed a lot. "It was fun. I really want to play it again."

I smiled back at him. "That's good. You know, you can always come over my house and play some other video games. You might actually enjoy playing them."

Kirihara's face lit up as he smiled at me. "Really senpai?"

I laughed, "Of course Kirihara. You can come over whenever. It wouldn't bother me. I'm lonely most of the time anyways so I wouldn't mind."

"Thank you senpai!" Kirihara exclaimed happily and I knew just then that I had made the kohai's day. And that made me happy to see I can make my kohai happy.

!:!:!:!:!

A while later, I sat outside of the fence, separating the whole Rikkai team from Yukimura, Marui, and Niou as the two-Marui and Niou-played a game against Murigaoka's pair, Sakakibara and Suzuki. And, of course, Niou and Marui were kicking their asses as the game progressed. And they didn't even need to take their weights off through the whole thing. Granted, they did get sweaty, but they did well. And at the end, the score was 6-0 with Rikkai taking the first victory.

We all kept our composure-well, the team at least-as Yagyuu and Kirihara entered, along with Murigaoka's Ushida-Miyase pair. Murigaoka's pair antagonized Kirihara and Yagyuu throughout the whole match. And Yagyuu, being Yagyuu, chose to ignore it and simple be the gentlemen he was. But Kirihara on the other hand was a different story. He chose to listen and, in turn, got agitated. So agitated in fact I was surprised that he didn't explode and go devil mood. Maybe it was the fact that Yukimura was there, watching and analyzing the matches silently, hoping that he could have played. But, he wasn't really needed for this part of the tournament. And it would be best not to strain his body after what he had been through. (I found out through Kirihara on the way back home from camp.)

In the end, they won 6-0 just like Marui and Niou had done before. Now, it was Jackal's turn for singles 3. The Brazilian walked onto the court, his head shinning in the sun. He and his opponent shook hands, his opponent being someone by the name of Owaki. After that, the match began with Jackal serving his signature serve, which Owaki tried to return, each one being a failed attempt. And when it was Owaki's turn at serving, he came up with nothing interesting and nothing that Jackal-or anyone on the team-couldn't return. It was a fairly simple match and Jackal ended up winning 6-0 just like our doubles pairs.

But that wasn't the end of it since it was our first game in the National Tournament. We had to complete singles 2 and 1, which I didn't understand at all. It made no sense. We won the first three matches, which meant we ended up winning the whole game and yet they made us continue to play. It was really strange for me.

Anyways, for singles 2, Yanagi ended up facing some asshole who insulted us-much to Kirihara's anger. But Yanagi was patient and calm throughout the whole match and won 6-0.

Singles 1, Sanada, was the final match for all of us. It was a quick match since Sanada had silently been provoked throughout the whole game and we won in straight sets. I wasn't even needed throughout the whole thing. And neither was Yukimura. Rikkai could surely stand on its own without guidance. And I'm sure Yukimura knew that. But his face said it all. He wanted to be needed by them. He wanted to give advice to them during a match. But they just didn't need it. I guess that's what happens when you raise a team to constantly win and strive for victory. It was still sad to see that happen though.

And now, we were all sitting in a café near the tennis part, relaxing from the tennis match this afternoon and talking about having a party to celebrate their first victory in the National Tournament and to warmly welcome me onto the team.

Except, that "warmly welcoming me" thing wasn't what I wanted. Mostly since Niou was the one who said it. And who could trust him?

"Why don't we have the party at my house?" I asked, sipping at my coffee. The whole team looked at me. "What? It's not like I don't have a house…" I mumbled, looking away from everyone.

"Are you sure about that?" Niou asked in what seemed like concern. Maybe he wanted to be the only one to be allowed into my house. Selfish brat.

"No. I just said that so I could invite you all over and then slam the door in your faces when you show up," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Niou glared at me and I glared right back, sticking my tongue out at him.

Turning away from him, I turned to Yukimura, addressing him since it was his team and he would have to decide. "What do you think? My mom and dad won't bother anybody. In fact they barely speak Japanese. So, it'll be fine."

Yukimura thought about for a moment before deciding. "Sure. We'll have it tomorrow. Is that okay?"

I smiled, "Perfect."

* * *

**Information:  
(1): I found this on a website. I don't know if it's true, but I couldn't find anything else. Also, the people in it are the same as well. I found all the information for Murigaoka from fet (dot) fudomine (dot) org. **  
**(2): The order is also from this website above.  
Thoughts from the author:  
~This chapter caused me a great deal of trouble. I spent about 3 hours doing research on the teams they versed during the National Tournament. So, once I found something, I went with it. I do not know if it's true, but it works correct?  
~The next update will take a while (even though I want to write the next chapter ASAP because it will be my…almost favorite.) There will be about a week or so until I can update again. Or not. School is starting soon for me.  
~I finished a chapter of the sequel. I have a title, but I don't know if I like it much. What do you think the sequel should be called? (I was planning on calling it "A Missing Something" but I don't know…it's not really what I wanted for the title. Please help!) The sequel will be a 15 chapter story with no epilogue. And it'll be…dramatic.  
~I've realized that this whole story I have planned in my mind (AMA and the sequel) is a dramatic one. But I hope it's good~ (:  
~please review! **

**Next chapter: Party**


	12. Chapter 12: Party pt1: edited version

**Hey everyone! Here's the rewrite for chapter 12 of **_**A Missing Artist**_**. I hope you like it. Also, sorry for the delay. My flash drive decided to commit suicide and I lost all my story files on it. But, I'm back and happy to write again! Please enjoy this new and improved chapter 12 (or at least I hope it's improved…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Prince of Tennis**_**. However I do own Tony/Mia and anything else that isn't familiar with the actual **_**PoT**_** series.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Party pt.1

The morning after the first tournament, I woke up groggily. I had been out late with Niou shopping for things to decorate my house with. And then, of course, coming home to find Luna had to go for her evening walk and then convincing my parents to allow me to have a party today. In the end, my parents said yes, Luna was satisfied from her walk, and all the decorations were stuck at Niou's house since the trickster was coming over my house to help me decorate. Big shocker there.

Groaning, I pulled my pillow back over my head and attempted to fall back asleep. Yes, I said attempted. But when you own a hyper dog who wants to go for a walk right when you get up, that privilege is shattered when they come bounding into your room and bark at you to get up.

"Luna! Go away!" I yelled, turning over and nuzzled more into my pillow, trying to block out her barking. Finally, after waiting a while, Luna stopped barking and I sighed out, trying to get back to sleep. But apparently nobody wants me to sleep anytime soon because the next thing I know, my pillow is ripped from under me and that annoyingly familiar drawling voice is speaking.

"You know, I've been knocking on your front door for about 10 minutes. It's rude not to let your guests in."

Looking up, I glared at Niou. "Yeah but who said you were my guest? More like a pest that is."

"You wound me Tony. And I thought we were getting along so well." Niou mocked hurt, holding a hand to his heart.

"Yeah, yeah. Now leave and let me get dressed." I growled at the pes-err-Niou.

"Fine. But just so you know, your dog is running around in circles outside." Niou stated as he walked out my door.

"Hey! I have a favor to ask you!"

"What?" He popped his head back in, looking at me with that lazy look he usually has.

"Can you take Luna for a walk for me?" I asked, hopeful.

Niou thought about it for a second before answering, "Hm…no."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Nothing in it for me." He smirked at me-that smirk that meant he wanted to be negotiated with.

I groaned, "What do you want then?"

Now, Niou actual thought about it for a long while before answering me, "I want permission to pull a prank at the party. And you can't tell either 'Mura-buchou or Sanada-fukubuchou that it was me."

"Wouldn't they be able to tell it was you anyways since you are the trickster of the team?"

"True. But since Kirihara and Marui are so easy to pin the blame on, I usually blame them."

I thought about that for a second before answering him. "Fine, you can pull your little prank. But you better clean it up afterwards. Got it?"

"Got it. Where's your dog's leash?" He asked.

"Near the front door. You can't miss it."

"Alright. See ya later." Niou gave a slight wave before going back downstairs to take Luna for a walk.

Once I heard the front door shut, I got out of bed and began searching through my drawers for some clothes to wear for the day. I decided on a pair of dark jeans, a loose black t-shirt and a black and blue plaid button up shirt. Grabbing a role of bandages and my towel, I headed into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind me.

Setting everything down on the counter, I started the shower, making sure the water was warm before taking off my basketball shorts and t-shirt. Stepping into the warm spray, I quickly got started on washing my hair. Rinsing out the shampoo, I added some conditioner while I washed my body, rinsing both my body and hair off at the same time.

Turning off the water, I sighed at the loss of warmth before stepping onto the cold tiles of the bathroom. Shivering slightly, I grabbed the towel off of the sink counter, drying off my body. I rubbed my skin in a fast pattern, trying to get heat back into my skin while trying to dry myself off. Once I was satisfied with my body being dried, I grabbed some boxers, slipping them on along with the dark jeans. Then, I grabbed the bandages, unrolling it as I wrapped it around my torso, covering up the fact I had boobs pretty well before I tugged on the black shirt, finishing my outfit off with the black and blue plaid button up shirt that I left open.

Walking back to my room, I rubbed the water out of my hair gently before tossing the towel into the dirty pile hamper I had in the corner of my room. Digging through my drawers again, I pulled out a pair of white socks. Slipping them onto my feet, I headed out my bedroom door and down the stairs looking around for either Niou or Luna. Seeing neither, I went into the kitchen, pulling out some cereal and a bowl and spoon.

Setting the bowl and spoon down on the counter, I poured the cereal into the bowl. Setting the cereal down, I slid my way over to the fridge where I grabbed the milk. Adding that to my cereal I put the milk away before returning to my food and eating it silently.

After a few minutes of the peaceful silence, I heard my front door open, followed by a whole string of curses before it closed again. Confused, I set my food down before silently making my way to the front door, only to find an angry looking Niou and a still hyper Luna.

Luna, being the first to notice my presence, barked and ran towards me, pulling on the lease currently still in Niou's grip causing him to lose his balance and fall with a groan. I laughed loudly at the site while unclipping Luna's leash and petting her head as she licked my face.

"Hey girl, how was your walk? Did you make Niou run?" I asked, laughing slightly still.

"Run? That demon had me going all over the place! First after a squirrel, then after a rabbit, and finally, on the way back here, she went after a car! A car! I swear, that isn't a dog. It's a demon!" Niou yelled, sitting up and pulling his shoes off.

"Huh," I shrugged, "She listens to me on walks."

Niou glared, standing up from his sitting position. "Remind me never to walk that demon dog again." And with that he walked past me and into the living room-probably to watch TV or something.

"Ne, Luna," I whispered to the dog sitting beside me, "Go into the living room and ask Niou to play. He loves to play." Luna's ears perked up at the word "play". "Go ahead." I pushed her towards the living room and she barked, grabbing a toy on her way in.

Chuckling to myself, I returned to the kitchen to clean up my mess from breakfast. As I threw my cereal into the garbage I heard a long string of curses coming from the living room, followed by barking and more curses. Laughing loudly, I went over to the sink, washing both my bowl and the spoon, leaving them in the drying rack before putting the cereal away.

Wondering why it was quiet in the living room, I walked in to see Luna lying on top of Niou with a squeaky toy in her mouth, making it squeak happily while Niou watched TV, looking slightly annoyed by the squeaking toy.

"Awww, Niou I think she likes you." I stated sarcastically, grabbing Luna's collar and pulling her off the poor boy.

"Finally! She's heavy for such a small looking dog!"

"Are you calling my dog fat?"

"Sure." He drawled out.

I glared at him. "Whatever. Come on, let's start decorating this house. The party starts in…" I glanced at the clock to see it was one in the afternoon. "Shit! Three hours! Get your lazy ass up! We gotta decorate."

"Fine, fine," Niou drawled out, shutting the TV off and standing up slowly.

"So where did you put the decorations?"

"In your basement."

"Alright. Let's go get them and get started." And with that Niou and I got the decorations and started decorating.

* * *

**Well, I hope this was much better than the other chapter! So I will update again once I come up with that prank and things they can do at the party. Until then guys!**


	13. AN

**Hey guys! So, I'm here to tell you that unfortunately I won't be able to update for a long time. I will not discontinue however! I'm just going to take a short break for a while. Between my senior year, work, applying to college and spending time with my boyfriend, I haven't found any time. But, never the less, I will get back into writing as soon as I have time! Until then!**

**~blackshadow878**


End file.
